Mind Games
by Tono Radish
Summary: The sequel to Child's Play. Ijona and Kyoya's relationship has hit yet another bump in the road and you'll never guess who's trying to steal Haruhi from Tamaki? Can Mori win Ijona's heart? And can Ijona and Tamaki balance on the thin line of friendship?
1. Chapter 1

"We're third years! somehow we did it! Can you believe it!" I yelled motivated. "Actually Ijona our writer is reluctant to let the walking scenery and pedophile's dream child leave, so we're staying second years for a while," said the love of my life. "What!" "It's fine and it works out to. With Mori and Honny around we won't have to hunt for new hosts to take their place, although this means our snack bill will be just as high as ever, and that means you'll have to sell more merchandise than usual, plus..." he rambled off into his calculator. Kyoya I love you... But holding me back a year means we can't get married since I'm not old enough...

Chapter 1

Well I guess I should sum up what's been going on? Last year I transferred into the Ouran academy for the super rich and beautiful. Major events? Haruhi is a girl, Tamaki and I are total girl friends, we go shopping all the time, my mom is out of the hospital, and after escaping death twice, I flew over puking my brains out to America to stop Kyoya from getting married to a witch, and now we are engaged... Against my father's will. seems okay with it but you never know with him.

Right now I'm in my room putting on my uniform. My hair has finally grown out too! Well it's an inch past my shoulders but still, I'm a girl again! "Ijona!" the door swung open to the sight of a smoky haired woman, with huge breasts, a tight button up blouse, and way too much makeup. "Morning Mom! So uhhh what are you doing?" she had come up behind me and started glomping me, then I noticed her face was covered in flour and curry and stuff. "I'm showing my love for my daughter! You're so cute!" Ever since Shes come home this has been a habit, dont get me wrong I'd rather this over her coma any day... But... Her double D's make me sad... Measly 32B.

I stumble down the stairs with my mother glued to my back. "Morning dearests!" And there's my skippy dad! "Morning dad..." can't... Breath! She jumped off, "Well schools starting soon so head off! Mummy's gonna try to cook something!" ... Mom... In the kitchen... "OH GOD DAD RUN! BYE!" by the time I was out the door a black cloud of explosion followed me. Just made it!

Traveling!

Out the car door and up the steps! A white mess of buildings and pillars with a rose bush maze. That was nothing compared to the blindingly sexy second year male student, the sun caught in his raven hair! That's right my fiancé Kyoya Freaking Otori! He stood There with that money grubbing smile that I had grown to love.

Next to him was my goofy best friend, that my dad totally wishes I was engaged to instead of Kyoya, Tamaki Suoh! after I walked up to them Kyoya greeted me the way a true lover would! That's right he pulled out his black notebook and said, "So we should plan the club events, cosplay, the tea, the tea sets, and deserts." okay so not exactly what one would expect. I mean I haven't seen him since the bonus story! ...whatever...

Haruhi had come up to us now, still a boy, carried by the shoulders by the twins. They set her down, "Sigh, I really wish you two would just-" she was cut off by Tamaki who jumped on her, "Haruhi!" "GAH Tamaki!" "Morning boys!" I greeted the twins. "Morning Toy Freak." "oh wow my first nickname! I'm so happy!" I grinned. I felt a dark shadow behind me, when I turned around Kyoya was just writing in his book. I faced the twins again who were cowering and they said, "Oh sorry morning Ijona..." "Uh hi?"

We left to head off to class, you know after we pulled Tamaki off of Haruhi. Weirdly enough the Tamaki fan girls are super nice to me now, they're very chatty. We always end up talking about Tamaki for some reason? Oh well I think they're finally warming up to me! "Hey Kyoya my mom's been dying to meet you. Can you come over after school?" "Yeah I don't see why not? In fact I'm interested to see what she's like?" "okay just don't eat any of her cooking." "why not?" "just dont or you'll be in a coma for the next year and a half."

"I'd like to come along too, I want to know what she's like," said Tamaki. "yeah! She'll be so happy!" I smiled. Hosting time! So they weren't entertaining girls today, we were just deciding on what to do this year. "Pirates! You guys have to be pirates! Tamaki you can sit on top of a pile of gold and Steal their hearts! Just don't call them wenches, not cool," I said. "A pile of gold? Not in our budget," said Kyoya. I looked into his shining frames with wide pleading eyes. He pushed his glasses up, "Well... I guess... If it's just this once. I mean we've done a tropical paradise what's a pile of gold?" "yes!" Tamaki and I cheered. "Kyoya," "really is a pushover," "when it comes to Ijona," said the twins. Mori and Honny nodded agreeingly. Kyoya glared at them.

We decided on what teas, tea sets, cosplay, budget, outings, and a long... Long list of other things. But now we're done and in my limo heading home! "Oh yeah guys one more thing," I said. They looked over. "My mom has the tendency," I was cut off when the car door swung open to my mother glomping both boys. "to glomp..." I quietly finished. "Ijona! Are these two boys your friends! Theyre both so handsom!" she dragged them out of the car and started flailing them around. I quietly stepped out of the car when she threw Kyoya at me and we fell back into the car. She pressed Tamaki's face to her bust, "This must be Kyoya! He's even more handsome than you said!" she pressed his face in so far he lost his breath and then her buttons snapped at the top.

"Mom!" I yelled. "What? I was just showing love to your boyfriend." she let him go, her blouse still hanging open. She leant over, smiling mischievously, and pointed her finger at me, "He's so cute! You know I might try to steal him from you." "That's not my boyfriend. That's Tamaki, this is Kyoya," I gestured to him. "He's your boyfriend? Yeah he's pretty hot too! Wait your juggling two guys at once! And they know! Giiiiiirl you've got skills!" "Mom... What did you drink?" "What? I was just making a wine sauce or whatever and had a bottle... Or two." "Mom go fix your shirt. We'll meet you in the living room." "Okee Doki!" she skipped into the house after stepping on Tamaki.

"I'm sorry..." "It's... Fine... Go check on Tamaki," said Kyoya. I ran over to the nose bleeding blond on the ground. I put one of his arms around my shoulder and dragged him into the house and set him on the couch. "Tamaki... Tamaki... Wake up!" I whispered. Kyoya set me aside and assured me he'd handle it. Kyoyas part of a medical family so I'm sure he knows what he's doing. Kyoya raised his hand and smacked Tamaki's face so hard, his whole upper body fell off of the couch. "Gah!" Tamaki was still out cold. "Here why dont I call the Family doctor. He lives in the house to watch over mom so he'll be here any second..." I said picking up the house phone.

"No need, he'll be up eventually," Kyoya said slapping Tamaki over and over again. I put down the phone, "Kyoya! You can't do that!" I yelled trying to get him to stop. "Don't worry I know what I'm doing!" he huffed. "Kyoya! Why!" "Are you kidding I've been waiting to beat the crap out of him since we met!" "Kyoya you can't!" "why not!" "If you damage his face... YOU CAN'T MAKE ANYMORE MONEY OFF OF HIM!" Kyoya stopped, "That Is true... This idiot is lucky he's the host king."

after that a Handsome doctor walked in. He had a sort of a lumber jack beard, thin rimmed spectacles, slicked back brown hair, a lab coat, and a bag of doctor things I knew nothing about! "Ah Dr. Sekushi! Hey Uh can you help my friend? My mom glomped him... And you know he got slapped... A few times..." "Yes no problem. Your father Had the same problem this morning, his Miss Heikin got drunk and slapped him a few times when she forgot he was her husband," chuckled the Doctor. "Ok? So you can fix him?" "Yes, just give me a minute. I'll wake him up first and then fix his face." "that's great!" I said. The doctor pulled out a rubber glove and slapped Tamaki's face, "huh that usually does the trick?" "Are you kidding!" I yelled. "Yes of course," he smiled. Crazy doctor... He pulled out some smelling salts and Tamaki woke up, "Woah why does my face hurt so much?" 


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey there guys! Tamaki here with an important message! When watching the Ouran High School Host Club, owned by funimation and Bisco Hatori, make sure you don't sit to close to the TV and make sure you're in a well lit room! This will keep your eye site in good health... Unlike mommy..." "Daddy..."

*beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep*

"Oh my god! Help help! The Shadow King! He's he has no soul! Hel-"

TRANSMISSION INTERCEPTED

Chapter 2

"woah what happened?" asked Tamaki in a daze rubbing his cheek. "You were slapped across the face-" I was cut off by Kyoya an the doctor, "You hit your face on the pavement." "Oh that makes sence!" "Well I'll be taking my leave," said Dr. Sekushi. "Yes thank you." After he left Tamaki asked who that guy was. "That was Dr. J. Michael Sekushi, our family Doctor. Back in high school mom says they called him Dr. Sexy," I said. "What?" "Oh yeah, my mom and Dr. Sekushi went to high school together, what was it? Something something high? Yeah that sounds right!"

Before they could say anything to that statement my mom comes walking in, "Ijona and friends! I'm sober and brought snacks! Oh good Tamaki's awake!" "Yeah... Mom did you make these?" I asked. "No?" "guys it's safe to eat," I whispered over. "Ijona could you give Kyoya and I a minute?" "huh? Why?" "Like i said before, I'd like to get to know him. You can go play outside with Tamaki." "Alright? No touching the guest! Got it!" "Yes..." replied my mother glumly. Tamaki and I left the room.

Sumi Heikin's go lucky smile vanished and her face was stern and serious, "So Kyoya was it? What are your intentions with my daughter?" Kyoya put on his host smile, "I intend to marry her of course." "Really now? Kyoya I know it all. You would do anything for your father right? The third son of the Otori family is a master of deception. So what are your intentions with my daughter? Or better yet what has your father asked you to do this time?" Kyoya's smile turned cold and evil, "I see, you did quite the little investigation," he pushed his glasses up into a glare that hid his eyes, "I told you. I plan to marry her... Wether my Father approves of it... Or not."

Sumi rested her head in her palm, "Kyoya Otori, the third son, marrying my only child. Im afraid like my husband I dont approve of Any son of Otori..." "I'm going to be the Husband of Ijona Heikin, I can promise you that." "yes well, an Otori promise is a rather empty one. You may go now. I'm sure they're wondering what we're up to. Oh and you will keep this between us won't you?" smiled the woman. "But of course madam. If you'll excuse me." Kyoya left the room to the yard where Tamaki and I were playing kick the can.

"But can you keep that promise?" asked Sumi to herself. Dr. Sekushi walks in, "Miss Sumi, are you really that against it?" "but of course. The damned third son of that damned Otori. Why would I allow my precious daughter to marry one who cant be trusted." "but why can't they?" "They used  
>me, kept me alone in the dark. I was there in that hospital for a year and a half because of him. Do not question me Sekushi! Stop this boy before he makes a fool of all of us!" "But of course miss Sumi," grinned the doctor as he quietly left the room. Sumi walked to the window and looked at Kyoya, "The fool. The damned fool."<p>

The next day at school Mori and Honny were on their way to lunch. "Mori!" yelled a cute girl with super Curley and bouncy blond hair, wearing a Lolita frilly dress with a mini hat. Mori turned around to be tackled by this shorty. When she tried to hug him she knocked her face into his bag and fell to the floor. "Owee!" "Mm," grunted Mori holding his hand out to help her up. "Oh thanks!" she took it and stood up. This girl was the same Height as Honny, "Allow me to introduce myself, I'm first year Alicia MontClair and-" I came walking in with Kyoya and Tamaki.

"Alicia! What are you doing here!" I yelled. "Ijona! I've been looking for you!" "Alicia... Sigh hey guys... This is Alicia MontClair an old friend from England, so what exactly are you doing here? You didn't fly all the way to Japan just for me right?" "oh yes I did! And now that I know you go to school here, I'll enroll as well!" "Uh how did you know Takeshi's name?" asked Honny. "Oh! I saw him from across the room and asked someone who he was! So you're in a host club! Fantastic I'll be seeing you after school!" "what!"

After school there she was! Little Miss Alicia MontClair of England. She quickly found Mori and sat with he and Honny. "So why did you seem so surprised and nervous when you saw miss MontClair?" asked Kyoya. "Huh! I wasn't nervous or anything! I mean she's just an old friend and well-" Kyoya saved me from my rambling, "Ijona Heikin? Why?" I sighed, "I uhhh know someone back in England who I really shouldn't get involved with again, but she gets along with him really well?" "Who?" "Just you know... A guy.. I used to date... And... left... You know... For you?" "Alright then." Kyoya continued writing in his book. You know I've always wondered what was in that thing? Maybe a notebook of death for the male students? I mean come on, aside from the host club and a few other guys, it really could be an all girl's school?

"hey Kyoya you don't look so good? Are you okay?" Kyoya lent over a little, "yeah... It's just... Yesterday I ate something your mom made..." "Kyoya! You didn't! Why didn't you say anything! I'll get a specialist in wait here!" I rummaged in my bag and pulled out my cell phone, "Hello Dr. Sekushi! Yes I'm fine! But Kyoya ate some of Mom's food the other day and- okay good I'll take him down to the infirmary! K bye." I took Kyoya down to the infirmary and the nurse wasn't in there? I put Kyoya on a bed, "Okay Dr. Sekushi will be down here any minute." "Alright, go tell the club I'm fine." "okay," I was about to go when he took my hand, "Please, just stay with me until he comes." I have to say I was a little shocked but i took a chair and sat by his side, "Dot worry Kyoya. You'll be alright, it'll be over before you know it." "yeah."Dr. Sekushi came in And I left.

Kyoya's POV

Sigh, I don't really know what's going to happen to me... But I want to keep her in my mind... For as long as I'm able. "Hello Mr. Otori. Let's take a look at you shall we?" "You know well I didn't eat anything while I was there. So tell me what's your relationship with Miss Heikin?" "Heh alrighty then," the doctor had a dark and sinister smile, "We are old friends from high school. I was studying to be a doctor in hopes to catch her eye, but I ended up losing her to a toy maker. In the end this just seems to be the end of it. What about you?"

"Ijona and I are classified information... Mr. John Michael Sekushi? You were an ex doctor for the Otori group, you left when Miss Sumi Heikin was realeased from the hospital and you came to work for her here. In high school your hobby was Hypnotism right? I hope you don't mind I did a little bit of a background check on you when I heard your name."

"You know quite a bit. Maybe too much. Good thing I got the order anyway." "The order?" "like You don't already know." "true..." "now let's start that check up... Shall we?" He grinned, "but of course." "Dont worry Kyoya you'll be alright. Itll be over before you know it... now, Look into my eyes..." said the Doctor removing his glasses. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Om nom nom nom! Hey everyone! Its me Honny. I haven't been getting allot to say so I got this time to review the story in my POV! I'm happy for Takeshi. I mean Alicia seems like a nice girl! Oh but what's gonna happen to Kyo chan? Oh and The original host club belongs to Bisco Hatori and Funimation. Please support the official release! We need a second season of cake!"

Chapter 3

Kyoya came back to the host club. "Are you feeling better?" I asked. He smiled his host smile, "Yes much better thank you." I don't know what it was but he seemed off... "are you sure?" "yes." "maybe you should... You know.. Lie down?" he was still smiling, "I'm fine." "Alright?" "Oh yes Ijona I'm going to have to cancel our plans for Saturday." "oh! Yeah that's fine. I'm gonna go take care of Alicia." I ran off.

I sat with Mori and Honny. My dear... Friend Alicia snuggled up on Mori and it was kinda funny, I mean her giddy face and his emotionless face paying no attention to her haha. "Hey Mori!" His face quickly jumped to me. "I was wondering, do you think something's wrong with Kyoya?" "Mm." "oh good so it's not just me! I mean he's smiling too much... It's kinda creepy?" "mm." "Hey what are you guys talking about?" asked Honey and Alicia growled, "Youre not trying to steal my man are ya?" "What! No way! And besides he's-" Mori nodded a hesitant no. Oh I get it! Keep his sexuality a secret! Nice back story!

I left to go chill With Tamaki, "Tamaki! What's up?" "Haruhi's been using those dirty boy words!" he cried. "Dude and Bro just complete the boy thing Senpai," said Haruhi. "It's okay Tamaki look what I have for you! It's our Company's latest model! It's called Meka Kibo or Wish Maker. Dad says it has a magical quality about it that only works for innocent children and you're kinda a kid yourself!" I handed him the plushy star. He unzipped it, "You simply put your wish inside. I don't think it'll work but it's just so cute!" Tamaki took out a piece of paper and wrote down with firey passion, "I want Haruhi to be a girl again!" he slipped the paper into the star, "now what?" "Tonight you put it under your pillow and it's something like if the star is gone it became a real star in the sky and your wish will be granted," I said.

That night Kyoya didn't call or text me like he usually would, instead I got a call from Tamaki, "So was it just me or was Kyoya a little weird today?" "I noticed that too!" I yelled. "So are you two still on for saturday?" "No... He said something came up, but you know whatever. I'll find something else to do?" "We can hang out if you want?" "Really! That sounds like fun! Isn't antuanette having puppies though?" "Yeah but we can still hang out?" "Alright! Oh I have to go, you know all that home work I still haven't touched. Dont forget to put that star under your pillow." "right see ya tomorrow."

The next morning I got a call, "It's gone! It's gone!" "Tamaki it's too early..." "No! The star is gone! Does this mean-" "check under your bed or maybe your dad took it to mess with you..." "no no he-" "dude it's too early... I'll see you at school..." "well okay! Bye bye!" he hung up. Nehhhh my phone rang again, "yes?" I asked. My eyes widened, "what! ... Alright I'm on my way over!" I threw my uniform on, grabbed some toast, took my school bag and a spare bag of clothes, and went into the car. My parents were still sleeping so I left a note in the fridge for them.

I came up to an apartment complex, went up the stairs to the room at the end. Haruhi answered the door and my eyes shot open, "No way!" "Yeah... So do you have that stuff?" she asked nervously. "Yeah! Come on! Let's go inside. She let me in and she went into her room and came out in a girl's uniform. "32 B! We're the same size! Okay now you owe me big so let me put makeup on you and do your hair!" "Fine! But only this once..." I dragged her into the bathroom and used her dad's stuff on her. Just a little bit, just to give her that feminine glow of cuteness! I put a single braid in her hair. Tamaki owes me big! "here Haruhi I'll give you a lift in my car since we're gonna be late." Haruhi took the ride and we were off.

As soon as we got there all eyes were on her, "Uh why is everyone staring?" I turned around and held her face like my mom tends to do, "They're looking at you because you are beautiful." she laughed and I said, "I'm glad you got the reference!" when we stopped laughing we looked up to a shocked pink Tamaki and a wide eyed Kyoya. "Guys! How did I do?" "Prefect! Absolutely perfect! Haruhi you look so cute!" yelled Tamaki. Everyone whispered amongst themselves, but I think they've accepted it because later that day she was the talk of the school and she was so popular with the guys! Good thing she's so oblivious! Ha unlike me!

Later at lunch I saw Haruhi totally lost, everyone wanted to sit with her. I was about to go over to help her when Kyoya came up and pulled out a chair, "Please my dear. Won't you honor me by sitting beside me?" Haruhi took the chair and started to eat. Tamaki took the seat on the other side of her and since Kyoya was on the end I sat across from him. But instead of really paying attention to everyone else like he usually does he was smiling! With his head rested in his palm as he gazed and made idle conversation with Haruhi. Well she is prettier than ever... I'm sure he's just getting used to seeing her like this.

It didn't stop there. At the host club my usual seat with Kyoya was taken up by Haruhi. Tamaki didnt notice this because he was working even harder to make sure he didn't lose any customers since Haruhi can't host anymore. It was then Tamaki announced it, "The host club will be hosting yet another party! Yes the Halloween costume party or officially named the Monster Ball. Please do come." I turned to Kyoya! A party we can go together! I got up to ask him, "Kyoya! We should go together!" "Yes."

So Mori is going with Alicia. Honny is going with a girl name Rika from the black magic club... She'll dress up very nicely. The twins are going with each other. Tamaki and Haruhi are going together, Tamaki was spazzing out about it. And Kyoya and I are going together, although he smiled when he said yes... Why do I have this feeling... 


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey guys It's me Tamaki! I'm back! I got some lines in the last chapter so yay! Today I'll review Dr. Sekushi who name literally translates into Sexy. He's secretly been modeled after J. Michael Tatum in his beirded days. But why don't I tell you about Haruhi and I! we are someant for each other right! wait what's going on! He's gonna what! How could TonoRadish write such a thing! Rawr! I am the dragon king! I will get you for this TonoRadish!"

Chapter 4

Halloween party time! It's Friday and Tamaki, Haruhi, and I all rode there together. Kyoya said he'd meet us there. Tamaki was a prince and Haruhi was Cinderella. She's just so cute! And... My mom dressed me up like a nun for some reason? Lucky me when we got there there were lions and tigers and bears! Oh my! Witches and warlocks! Trolls and ninjas! And Kyoya was a vampire! Honny had a pumpkin for a head and called himself the wolfman. Mori was like a zombie thing? Alicia was a blend of devil and angel. It was confusing to look at so I'm just gonna let my mind flutter away at the sight of Kyoya. The twins looked the same only, "For Halloween I'm going as Kaoru," said Hikaru, "and I'm going as Hikaru," they grinned... Lame!

Once at the bottom of the stairs I tried to dance with Kyoya... But he seemed distracted... So I walked away to the dessert table. Honny was there pigging out, seeing him like that makes you wonder why he's not as big as a blimp? Mori was also there smiling at me. Poor guy, his date is nomming at his arm with feverish affection and he's trying not to make me worry about his attraction to guys. "You know you're gonna have to let her down sooner or later," I whispered. He turned pink, "so you know?" "Yeah dude. I've known since the beach rememeber. Honny told me." his gaze Moved to a stiff with fear Honny. I think Mori was glaring but you know I started getting lost in the cake I was eating so I don't know?

Mori looked back down to me, "Uh Ijona... I'm not actually-" he stopped speaking. "Not what?" I asked. He was about to talk when he sensed a burning jealousy behind him. "Mori... What's going on between you and Ijona?" asked Alicia. "Relax Alicia. It's like between Tamaki and I. We all just Hommies yo," I tried to sound like a gangster. "Oh okay! Why are you talking like that anyway?" "I was watching this American show that was like a samurai drama but with drugs and home boys! You know what I'm saying home dog G bro word what up home slice of pice mice rice... Uhh yeah..." "Oh hey I saw that show too!" she brightened up.

Tamaki came running over, "Hey you guys haven't seen Haruhi around here have you?" Alicia decided to drag Mori to the dance floor to waltz, so it was just he and I and you know Honny, but he was shoulder deep in frosting so I don't think he'll be speaking much. "Uh no. Actually now that you bring it up Kyoya vanished too? Where do you think they are?" Tamaki put on his thinking face and came up with nothing. "Come on let's go look for them," I said taking his hand.

We wondered the halls and then we heard in a slightly open doorway, "So why did you bring me here Kyoya Senpai?" we peeked into a dark class room. "You know you're a fascinating woman Haruhi," said Kyoya. He leant in to kiss her but she stopped his lips with her hand, "I don't understand." "What's to understand?" "What could you possibly gain from going after me?" He looked into her eyes and said, "Everything." he kissed her and pinned her under him on a large table.

Tamaki swung the door open and ran in the room and tore Kyoya off of her. "Well well if it isn't the host king. If you would excuse us we were in the middle if something." I was on my knees still in the hall way. Tamaki was screaming at Kyoya and gave him a good smack across the face, Kyoyas eyes widened. When Haruhi looked into my eyes, her eyes filled with tears. That was it, I couldn't look anymore. I stumbled to my feet and went running. I ran down the halls, my hat thing fell off but i really didnt care, and now i was back into the party. Everyone was still partying out so I was invisible. I hid my face and started running for the door when I knocked into a body. Mori towered over me and his eyes shot open when he saw me shaking. "I'm sorry" I said and went running again.

Mori didn't hesitate to come after me and leave Alicia standing alone on the dance floor confused. Mori caught up to me at the entrance to the rose maze. I'm in tears, "I just don't understand! This is a bad dream right? I- I- I could just die! I can't even imagine whats going on with Tamaki! I should have seen this coming! But but why did he do this? Was I not good enough for him? And the look of fright in Haruhi's eyes when he he-" i cried and cried when Mori pulled me into a warm embrace.

"What?" I asked. "Ijona..." he leant over down to my teary dead pale face and wiped away my tears, "It's you I'm in love with... Not Honny, not Tamaki, not Alicia. No one but you." "but I'm not a guy? Sniffle sniffle." "I'm not- sigh..." he stood up straight and turned around, "Forget it..." despair in his voice. He started walking away when i called out, "Wait!" he turned around. We are now eye to eye. "You love me?" he stared at me looking for words. He couldn't find any, but I found four, "Prove it to me."

He started walking over to me slowly. He stopped and leant into my face. I closed my eyes. He was so close now I could feel his breath. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh my god guys it's tonoradish today! Oh god i love Mori! I had so much fun spazzing out about the last chapter I figured I had to be the one to review it! Sorry it was kinda short but if I continued from where I left you then it wouldn't be as amazing. Ok ok here is the newest chapter and I hope you like it! Ouran ran ran ran ran ran lol belongs to Bisco Hatori and Funimation. Both owners are sexy!"

Chapter 5

"Prove it to me."

He started walking over to me, slowly. He stopped and leant into my face. I closed my was so close I could feel his breath. Less than an inch away from our lips touching he said, "But if I did that I wouldn't truly love you." "What do you mean?" he was still so close. "If I kissed you right now it wouldn't mean anything. Right now you're vulnerable, I would only be making an ass out of myself." "But you said-" "and I meant it. I always will, but did you?" "Mean it? Of course I did! I..." "Youve never shown interest in me before and you haven't now." "What!" "When this whole thing blows over, if you still want me to, I'll be really happy about it." he smiled.

He was standing tall now and we had the most epic hug. And then he asked, "So what did Kyoya do anyway?" "well..." (cut too) "I'll kill him!" I was trying to hold back Mori's fist, "No! I know he deserves it but still! You can't go around hitting him! Don't worry I'll get him back!" he was calm now and curious, "how?" I guess he didn't believe I had it in me to get revenge, but he's so wrong! "Don't worry! I've got something so devious and evil it'll make him wish he never Met me!" He was really curious now, "how?" "I'll tie his shoe laces together! Itll be great cause he'll keep tripping around and flopping on the floor!" He made a face palm. "What? I thought it was pretty good!"

Thanks to Mori I was able to feel better and go find Tamaki. They weren't in that class room but Kyoya was... He was sitting in a chair behind the teacher's desk. "What are you doing?" I don't know why i asked. "Changing perspective," he replied. "Yeah? I am to." "Really?" "yeah... So your new perspective... What's it like?" "I'm not quite sure," he stood up, came over to me, and took my hand, "But I hope it's like my old one?I was rather fond of it." I took my hand from his, "Yeah the old perspective you had was a good one!" "It was wasn't it." "... Then why change it?" he didn't have an answer, "Where's Tamaki?" "He went to the club room." "thanks." I was leaving when he said, "I hope one day I can get it back... My old perspective." "Good bye Otori."

"He said that!" "yeah! Hey where's Haruhi anyway?" "oh yeah sorry, she was feeling sick so I had a car take her home." My eyes lowered. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Tamaki... Can I spend the night at your place?" "huh?" "If I go home I'll be forced to talk about tonight. And you live in the second Suoh estate so... I know it's a weird request but..." "Well alright I guess? Oh I can braid your hair! Not only that but we just put in our Kotatsu! Plus I have some commoner Ramen! We can try them out!" "Yeah!"

We went to Tamaki's house. I'm glad he was smiling... But I still think he was upset. I went to hide in his bed room and he left to get the ramen. That's when I got a call that made our current situation even worse, "Hey it's Haruhi." "Hey what's up? It's not often I get a call from you." "I'm sorry its late, but there's no one else I could call?" "Nah it's fine, I'm just chilling at Tamaki's house. We're gonna try different commoner's ramen." "Tamaki's house? He's not there is he?" "Uh no? Why?" "Well I have to tell someone. Earlier at the party... When Kyoya... You know..." "yes?" "Well... When he... Kissed me I..." "yes?" "I..." "Yes?" "I..." "Spit it out before he comes back!" although in the core of my soul I knew...

"I uhh when we kissed... I didn't mind it. In fact without realizing it... I think... I kissed him back... I mean I even closed my eyes! I- i think i might like him... Like i like tamaki? What should I do!" "You should-" Tamaki came in the room with a tray of different ramen. "Uh I gotta go Tamaki's back! I'll call you back ok mom?" "oh Uh yeah!" Haruhi replied. We hung up and Tamaki believed she was my mom... But I was still nervous as hell. I'll be alone with Tamaki all night with this huge secret!

We were eating the ramen in silence. "Tamaki... Are you feeling okay?" he sighed, "Are you?" "not really..." "yeah... Me either." it was quiet again. "Ijona I have this friend and he has a problem. He has these two friends who were dating but then his friend was caught cheating with his girlfriend and now-" "Tamaki I'm one of the friends. Whats wrong?" "It's just... Even since I came to Japan Kyoya's been my best friend... It just doesn't make sense that he would... Although that time at the... Why didn't I see this coming! And it's only a matter of time before..." "Before what?" "Well... You should know but Kyoya's... He's a really good kisser..." "I don't follow..."

"back in middle school... We had gotten back from winter break and were planning to start the host club when... Well we rode to school that day and we took an off rode that was kinda bumpy and you know how close and touchy I am... I was up in his face with stars in my eyes. I mean a host club! But then we hit a bump or a stone or something on the rode and..." I shoved some noodles in his mouth and said, "... That's very French of you Tamaki..." Is that why he calls Kyoya Mommy? I kept eating my noodles and realized... "Hokaido noodles... Are better... Than Okinawa noodles..." I said.

Tamaki's eyes became serious and he feverishly took his chopsticks and snatched the two different flavors, "you're right! Here try the Shinjuku noodles, they're better than Kyoto!" "yeah youre right! But I think they would taste better together! Oh and we can add in the spices and dried vegetables from the Tokyo pack!" we blended the noodles and some other junk together and tried it... "Tamaki..." "Ijona..." we got up and ran for the bathrooms to puke. It was gross.

We brushed our teeth and sat in his Kotatsu eating mandarin oranges and drinking tea. "so what are we watching again?" asked Tamaki. "An american drama about gangsters and stuff. Alicia watches it." "hmmm it's kinda weird?" "yeah there's always a unicorn in the corner for some reason. I think it's symbolic for something? I forget what though." The TV turned off and so did the lights, "Uh oh? A power outage?"

Meanwhile

"This is awesome! Two teens left alone in the dark! Romance is in the air! She'll be so done with that Kyoya!" said Sumi to her Husband. "Yeah shutting off the lights was brilliant!" said Shiawase. (Ijona's dad for those of you who forgot his first name.) "No brilliance was spiking their drinks!" "Please we have to thank Sekushi for that! How did he even get in their house?" "Dude I don't even know!" said Sumi. They all three peered into the window.

and back

"You know Tamaki the tea tastes kinda funny?" "Yeah, Is it not strong enough or something?" I fell over. The heat of the Kotatsu getting the better of me. "I feel warm..." Tamaki came over and put his forehead on mine.

Meanwhile

"This is getting good!" said Shiawase, "Tamaki's a good kid. I really hope this works." "thats... Kinda hot..." said Sekushi. "That's my girl! I wonder what kinda drunk she is? This kissy kind like her mom maybe? Following in my footsteps!"

And back

I fell asleep after Tamaki moved his face away. (Ijona is the kinda drunk that just passes out instantly.) "yeah you do feel kinda warm?" he noticed her sleeping. "oh so you fell asleep? Reminds me of the first time I sat under a Kotatsu." Tamaki was calm. (Tamaki is so Crazy normally, so he's the kinda drunk that'll just calm down I guess? Or maybe...) "That's strange... I'm also getting a little tired... Tamaki's face came down until... 


	6. Chapter 6

"What! What did you make me do!" "Relax Tamaki, a kiss is just a form of greeting. There are far worse things a guy could do to a girl, for instance Kyoya in episode 8-" "TonoR. You know that's not what I meant! And what about Haruhi huh! What's my darling daughter gonna do!" "just shut up and read!"

Chapter 6

Tamaki's face came down until... He and Ijona bonked foreheads. I woke up and so did he. He was on top of me and if anyone were to walk in there would be a huge misunderstanding. "Oh wow we fell asleep," I said pinned under him. "Oh yeah? Well I say we go to sleep then. You know where the guest room is right?" "yeah," I said still pinned under him. He finally moved off of me and I headed to the door.

"Oh yeah Tamaki," I said turning Around to face him as he leant over to listen... Our faces slowly moved away, "oh sorry," I said. "Oh no my fault, so you were saying?" "Oh I was just gonna thank you again for letting me spend the night." "oh no problem." "well goodnight," I said reaching for the door handle. "Good night."

Meanwhile

"You're kidding me!" said Sumi. "I'm a doctor and it's my professional opinion that there's no medication on earth that can cure them of their stupid." "My poor girl is ill with oblivious!" "My future son in law! I mean you guys saw that too right! ... Crap abort mission... guys drinks on me." said Sumi as they left.

And back

I was alone in my dark guest room. I closed the door behind me and lingered there while my hand moved to my mouth. My finger tips touched my lips... Did we just? Does that count? I heard a knock on the door and I opened it. Tamaki was there with my phone, "Uh you left this in my room." "oh thank you," I Said taking it. There was an awkward silence. "You got a text..." he pointed out. "oh I did..." I read it. It was from Haruhi. 'Youre not going to tell Tamaki right?'

I looked into his sad eyes, "tell me what?" "That... Uh she knows what she's getting you for your birthday?" I struggled. "that's in April... It's October..." "haha you know Haruhi... She so organized and plannery and stuff!" "Ijona you're not a good lier." "Sigh... Haruhi... Has feelings for Kyoya... The kiss confirmed it..." "I see..." he was trying to smile like it was nothing but the tears streaming down his face said otherwise.

"My best friend... And my girl friend... The two things that I loved more than anything..." "Tamaki..." his smile was breaking, "our family is breaking apart..." I wiped his tears with my sleeve. "don't say that! I'm sure it'll work out just fine!" that didn't stop him. The host king had been reduced to a sobbing child right before my eyes, "I feel so alone... I miss my mother... I miss france... I miss Haruhi... I miss the way things used to be..."

he fell to his knees. And i came down onto mine and gave him a hug. (if someone was watching it would look like the most amazing hug ever given.) He moved his hands from his face and wrapped his arms around me. Without even realizing it I had also been reduced to tears.

There in that dark room, in that dark doorway, we decided who we were in each other's lives. We were a little more than friends, but a little less than lovers, and that's all I could have ever hoped for in my life, I have a friend I can always count on who can always count on me.

The next morning I woke up on the floor next to Tamaki. Yeah we were crying so much we just kinda passed out on the floor. It's early... Very early... Like I see the sun rising. In this morning's new glow he seemed almost god like. I ran my fingers through his perfect hair. "... Mother..." he mumbled in his sleep. "There there Tamaki. I'm right here," I said petting his head. He smiled in his sleep. "Sweet dreams..." I whispered almost to myself.

I found myself lying there next to him for no reason, maybe it was just to stare at him? Before i knew it he was waking up, was I looking at him that long! The suns already up! That's creepy I watched him for hours and it only felt like minutes! What will he think if he knew I was staring at him sleep like a creeper! I closed my eyes when his opened and pretended to sleep. "Good morning Ijona," he said. I kept my eyes shut. "You're not a good lier, I know you're awake," he laughed. I let my eyes open, "heeeeyyyyyy..."

"So what do you want for breakfast?" he said sitting up. See this is what I love about our friendship! We can accidentally kiss and sleep next to each other and stare at his beauty for hours and it's not even awkward! "Eh whatever, honestly I'm not that hungry." "me neither i think I'm still full from all that ramen we ate?" "Well we have to go to school..." "yup... Well I'm gonna get into my uniform I'll see you down stairs!" "stares! I wasn't staring!" "what?" "nothing!"

he left to get ready when I realized... I don't have my uniform... I then noticed a small package on my bed, that wasn't there last night? I opened it and there was a girl's uniform and my school bag. Books and everything? I quickly took off the pajamas Tamaki lent me and was putting on my uniform when, still half undressed the door opened, "oh Ijona I have a spare-" his face burned bright red and be shut the door, "I'm sorry! I didnt know you had a uniform to wear!" My face was also bright red, "Uh no its fine!" i finished getting dressed. Then I grabbed my bag and met Tamaki at the front door. We were both still a little red. We ended up riding to school together, which was also a big mistake... 


	7. Chapter 7

"Okay... What the hell?" asks Tamaki. "What? I thought it was a beautiful chapter? The way you guys find out who you are in each other's lives in such an awkward moment and then wake up the next morning-" "HOW DO YOU THINK HARUHI WILL FEEL ABOUT THIS!" "hey hey! Wait up dude! While I was writing that chapter You guys were originally gonna make out! But no this was so much cuter and less expected! Screw you Tamaki! That's it you wont be the main focus of this chapter!" "that's not fair! You can't take away my screen time! Not after that chapter!" "then don't question me! I have the power to give Kyoya a death note!" "you wouldn't!" "who says I haven't already?" "you monster!" "look I'll tell ya what, you can be the hero in this chapter." "for really and for true?" "yes." "all is forgiven."

Chapter 7

Tamaki got out of the limo first and everyone was lost in his prettiness and then he helped me out of the car... The first people to question me were his fan club. "Why were you two riding to school together?" "oh I spent the night at his house?" "WHAT WERE YOU DOING AT HIS HOUSE!" "well it's kinda embarrassing but we were connecting on a more emotional level through the power of commoner's ramen." they looked so disappointed and relived at the same time.

I walked into classroom 2-A when I remembered... I still sit next to Kyoya... Damn it. I have 8 hours of school with him and then I have a few more hours, about 2, with him at the club! There were several different stories about the party going around. One where Tamaki and I hooked up, one where Kyoya got sick and left, one where Haruhi and Kyoya hooked up, and one where everyone was just questioning what happened? Word spreads like wildfire in a high school.

I sat next to Kyoya and tried to focus on the lesson... But I couldn't. My mind and my eyes kept lingering back to him. Tamaki still sat behind Kyoya so all eyes were on him... Kyoya slid his notebook to the side of his desk for me to read, 'Meet me in the center of the rose garden maze after school. I have something to tell you.' I wrote back on my notebook, 'What about club activities?' 'We're just doing damage control, it's fine if we miss it.' Weren't you guys cosplaying today? I'd hate to miss that.' 'We can be a little late. I'm sure they won't mind.' 'Screw you Otori.' 'Why are you calling me by my last name?' 'When you really know someone and get along you call them by their first name. In the end I don't know you.' he didn't reply after that.

When school ended I found myself at the entrance to the rose garden maze. "What am I doing here..." I asked myself. I took one step into the maze, "What am I doing now?" I kept walking deeper and deeper into the maze until i was lost completely. "Where am I? And why do I keep talking to myself?" I made it out of the maze but never found the center... Wait this Isnt the Ouran achademy? I was at a red and white castle like group of buildings. It was full of girls? "Ok really where am I?" "Oh my a new girl?" it was a girl with a short boys cut and she was tall, "Hello my dear I am Benio and I humbly welcome you to Lobelia Girls academy."

"Lobelia? Where have I heard that name?" "we are a proud girl's academy. Oh I see you have an Ouran uniform... Are you familiar with the host club then?" "yes but I'm not so much a guest of theirs, I'm-" she cut me off, "Wonderful! You know you must join us quickly! Come come!" she dragged me into the building and threw me behind a curtain with a uniform. I decided to change... Don't ask why, I really don't know. I heard two other voices. I opened the curtain. "Oh you look so beautiful!" said Benio. "GAH! Let's squeeze her cuteness!" all three of them jumped at me and I was moved into a breathless group hug.

Meanwhile

"Looks like Ijona didn't come today," said Honny. Mori looked out the window. Kyoya was typing on his computer. "Hey Kyoya do you know where she could have gone?" said Tamaki. Kyoya didn't look up. "The Maze," said Mori. Kyoya's eyes looked up. "What would she be doing in there?" asked Haruhi. "She must have gotten lost," "that's something she would do," said the twins. "Very well we will go after her!" said Tamaki dressed like the captain. "Hey you don't think," "There is a chance..." said the twins also dressed up.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Honny sitting on Mori's shoulders like a parrot. "They recently added a new path that leads you near the Forrest by Lobelia," Said Hikaru. Everyone's eyes jolted up, "Come men! We must hurry and save her before they make her transfer or worse put her in one of their crazy shows!" yelled Tamaki. Everyone, even Kyoya, went running out the doors, but Haruhi stayed behind, "Uh Tamaki..." she called out. Tamaki turned around, at the sight of her despair fell through him. "Yes Haruhi?" "... It's nothing, let's go." they went to catch up with the others.

And back

"So hold on think I've got this. Benio, Chizuru, and Hinako. You are part of this thing called the Zuka club, which is like a women's rights movement full of shows and makeup, and you guys want me to join you because I'm already on the inside and we're gonna team up to destroy the host club? Then you want me to transfer into Lobelia?" "But of course! They trust you so much that their king let you stay at his house and eat his ramen!" said Chizuru. "... How did you know about that?" "We check Renge's Host Club Fan Site daily." said Hinako holding up a laptop. On the screen was the heading, 'A Night With The King.' I skimmed it, "Wow that's detailed.""So will you help us?" asked Benio. I thought about it.

Meanwhile

The host club was looking in the window and listening in. Haruhi looked at Tamaki with sad eyes, his eyes met hers and she looked back into the window. Kyoya's eyes were focused on Ijona, he didnt even notice Haruhi's gaze had switched to him. 'Whats she gonna do? She's not so mad she would actually-'

And back

"Well... Okay I'll transfer in." "Really that's great!" they cheered. This way I won't have to deal with Kyoya. "Oh but when it comes to the host club... Tamaki is my friend, my best friend and the host club means everything to him. I couldn't take it away from him, it's like a family." my eyes were glittering with fondness as memories of the host club flashed by. "wait! You're friends with that monster?" "Tamaki isn't a monster! If you would take the time to get to know him instead of hating him because he's in a host club you'd find out," the fondness grew stronger, "he's really smart and sweet. He's not just handsome! He's-" "Oh no! The damsel has fallen under his wicked spell!" my face burned bright red, "no I haven't! We're just friends! Friends! Friends who share ramen and we just I Uh!" "Don't worry maiden! When We destroy the host club you will be freed!" "Wait! I'm so confused!" "it's his spell! Now let's go!" they dragged me out of the room.

Meanwhile

"Ijona's gonna become a student at Lobelia? But why would she leave Ouran?" asked Honny. Tamaki, Mori, and Haruhi looked at Kyoya. "No! She's not so selfish that she would leave us just because I-" they kept staring, "Fine! Tamaki come up with a plan and I'll back you all the way!" 


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey guys it's me the Radish and I'm here with Kyoya! Tamaki's in a funk because in this chapter-" "Radish do you really want to spoil it?" "Yeah you're right. So Kyoya what are your thoughts on chapter 7?" "Personally it sucks! Why can't Ijona just forgive me!" "Well dude... You cheated on her with Haruhi and scarred Tamaki for life..." "It's not my fault Dr. Sekushi hypnotized me! ... You know that...and I know you... Why else won't she?" he said angry. "Well... Drama sells better." I had prop glasses and pushed them up. "I won't forget this..." "Yeah you won't... Especially not this chapter..." "what!" "nothing nothing... Just read!" "now that I think about it what was up with that slumber party between Tamaki and Ijona! A Kiss! Really! And she's not in trouble!" "Just shut up and read, don't you think she's suffered enough? Oh yeah one last little note, I'd love to hear what you guys have to say so leave me questions and coments and I along with a host will answer or reply! Thanks!"

Chapter 8

I don't know how but I somehow ended up in a show with the Zuka club, a no words can describe group of girls who's main goal is to destroy the host club, or mainly Tamaki. Not only that but I'll be enrolling here to get away from Kyoya. Back to the show, I guess this is like snow white, but that's not exactly correct? Benio was on the floor, "My dear princess, only a kiss from you can set me free of the apple's curse!" Am I really gonna have to kiss her, I mean her speech is so long I could just call the hospital or something? She pretended to die and I had to sing now for some reason? The music started playing, I've never had to sing before, "Saaaaauuuuunkoku no tenshi no yonori shoooooreunyo shiuwainareeeeeeee." oh you thought I was gonna sing in English? Nah man this is Japan yo! Although with all the American dramas I've been watching...

Meanwhile

"Her singing was," "Very decent," "Didn't know toy freak had it in her?" said the twins. Mori's eyes were entranced looking at her sing Tenshi no tesis. Kyoya's eyes were also wide, he stared at her. Tamaki's eyes were even a little wide, without even realizing it his hand moved to his mouth, his finger tips touching his lips, 'Wait why am I remembering that!'"Tamaki?" Haruhi was looking at him wondering what he was doing. "Oh I don't know!" I stammered. "Na chan is really good!" said Honny. "Na chan?" asked Tamaki. "We both sound cuter if I say that!" he winked with his tongue out.

And back

"Good I think we're ready! Let's start getting ready and preform tonight!" "Huh!" they threw me behind another curtain with a dress and shoes and stuff. I put it on and stepped out, before I could sink in what I was wearing they picked me up and we went to hair and makeup.

The time has come... I was back stage now with in all seriousness too much makeup. It was worse earlier, but I managed to get some of it off without ruining it. The curtain rose. I made my way across the stage... I'm such a bad lier there's no way I can act...

Meanwhile in the audience

Ijona made her way to center stage to start off, "Once upon a time, long long ago, there lived a princess who..." they all looked up at her. "Tamaki," said Kyoya. "Yes, we'll let her have this moment and then, when the curtain falls, then we will rescue our princess." "Our?" asked Kyoya. "Huh!" "Quiet, or you'll spoil it for all of us," grunted Mori with serious eyes that quietly turned into peaceful happy eyes watching a princess with too much makeup.

And back

It came to that final scene only she changed it! We were rising up on a platform, "huh!" "Miss Heikin, this wasn't just a show, this was also your initiation to join the Zuka Club! Now kiss me and you will be a full fledged member and we can take down the host club together!" the audience of girls cheered. She dipped me, "Now kiss me!" "No!" "Kiss me!" "no!" "Kiss me!" "No way! not even if Tama-" "The spell he cast was that powerful? Fine then I will kiss you and set you free princess!" "No! I'm just not a lesbian!" "Kiss me!" "no!" "kiss me!" "We had this conversation already! No!"

"Ijona!" Tamaki held his arms out, "Jump!" "I can't! It's took high!" "I'll catch you!" "Tamaki!" Haruhi called. He turned around and faced her, "Haruhi I have to tell you something! The other night when Ijona was at my house... We accidentally kissed, but it didn't change how I feel about you! How do you feel about me?" Kyoya ran up to him and pulled him by the collar, "You what!" Tamaki ignored his dagger eyes, "Haruhi!" "I... I don't know!" she called. Tamaki held back tears and knocked Kyoya off of him, "Then I'll decide for you, Kyoya take care of her." "What!" he yelled on the floor. "Ijona! Come back to Ouran! Come back to the host club!" Tamaki yelled with his arms back out.

"I can't! If I did then I'll just end up ruining everything! I know how much it means to you and I can't let my problems get in the way of it!" "Yes you can! Because... We're not just a host club! We're a family! You said so yourself!" "Tamaki!" "Jump! I promise I'll never let you fall!" I stood up and faced Benio, "Thanks for your offer, but I have to decline." I turned around to jump off but she turned me around and kissed me. "Ijona!" they yelled. The girls cheered. I turned around smiling, "it's okay!" "what?" I lifted up my white gloved hand and there was a red kiss mark. "No!" yelled Benio. I took off the glove and left it there and jumped, "Tamaki" "Ijona!"

He caught me, and this time with both our eyes closed, the kiss was no accident. His arms we held tightly around me and mine around him. The girls cheered again, something about a nice change of pace... And I think we just got a few new customers? Kyoya and Haruhi stood off to the sides. The twins crowd surfed while Honny pat Mori's sulking head, "Really? Again? I should have just taken my chance at the Halloween party..." the platform on the stage came down and Benio was sitting holding the glove like I had passed away.

"Maiden I don't understand..." she clutched the glove, "What could be so great about the host club?" Tamaki set me down and I walked up to Benio, "Because we're more than just a host club. We're a family," I extended my arm out to her, "And there's always room for more. If you'd like you could join?" "Join... The Ouran high school host club?" "No, be a part of our family," I smiled. She set the glove down and took my hand. We stood up and made it official, "The Zuka club and the Host club... Friends... I have to say I never thought it would happen," said Benio. "If you'd like, I'd love to be in one of your shows again," I said. "Only a Zuka club member can be, it's policy." "well then," I kissed her cheek, "there and make sure you come and visit the host club." she smiled, "I will." a glorious cheer came from the audience and afterwards for some reason we were doing an autograph session? These girls might be a little more brainless than the ones back at Ouran?

We left after that and went back to the host club room where I saw the pirate cosplay on the floor, "I missed it?" "Yeah sorry," said Tamaki. "So are you and Na chan going out now?" asked Honny. Tamaki and I looked into each other's eyes and said at the same time, "Nah. We would but we really are just friends." The host club turned black and white and shocked. "What?" asked Tamaki. "Yeah a kiss is just a form of greeting right?" "Yeah at least that's how it is in France?" said Tamaki. "Then why did you call her a princess and make all those promises?" asked Haruhi. "Oh well she was dressed like one and I wanted to assure her I would catch her?" "You're kidding... Then why did you tell me to take are of Haruhi!" said Kyoya. "Well I wanted to make sure the lobelia girls didn't try to take her too," said Tamaki. I smiled, "Tamaki you were great up there! Have you ever thought of becoming an actor?" "Well I was in a movie once?" "oh cool let's watch it!" we ran over to a tv and it started. The other hosts just died on the floor. 


	9. Chapter 9

"Guuuuuuuys! Why won't you comment! I really wanna hear from you guys!" "Now now Radish there's no need to cry?" comforted Tamaki. "What about your relationship with Ijona, Haruhi, and Kyoya?" Tamaki's eyes became huge, "You're right! Theres so much to cry about!" "Okay readers! Please leave your comments and questions for the hosts and I to answer! I love Q and A's!" "Wahhhhhhh Haruhi!"

Chapter 9

It was a quiet day at the host club when I was talking to Tamaki, "So wait wait you've been taking violin lessons? Why?" he asked. "Well it's A way to distract me from Otori. I heard music can take you away!" I held my arms out to look like wings for effect. "well not exactly but your half right? I play the piano so-" "Will you play something!" he smiled and walked over to the piano, "Theres a violin in that closet. Let's play something?" "okay! But I probably suck haha!" He thought about it and he started to play beautiful music, I recognized the tune and we played a gentle Ave Maria. (best freaking song ever in my opinion -Radish)

Kyoyas POV

It seemed the More I watched those two idiots, the more I began to think, "Could they be perfect for each other?" Haruhi looked up at me, "You might be right Kyoya Senpai... But why don't they realize it?" I looked at them, "They're both idiots." Ijona does look happy with him? And he does know how to be romantic? And they've already kissed... Twice... I cringed. Maybe I should just let her go? And if Tamaki doesn't get her I'm sure Mori will try even harder. "Haruhi..." "Yes Kyoya Senpai?" "How would you like to go on a date with me?"

Ijona's POV

I heard him say that and the violin made a horrible scratching noise. They all looked at me, "Haha oh I'm sorry! Like I said I'm not very good?" Mori came up, "You were wonderful." "Yeah you were great with Tama chan up to that point!" said Honny. "haha for reals?" I asked. "Sure Kyoya Senpai," said Haruhi... I put the violin away, "Uh I have to go, I just remembered my dad was coming back from his business trip tonight so I have to get ready!" I didn't bother to hear their good byes and left.

At home...

"Sooooo Ijona... How are things with Otori?" asked my mother. "oh fine fine!" "Really? Nothings changed at all?" "No..." "What about Tamaki? You guys uhhh..." "No no." she sighed and looked confused, "Nothing? Nothing at all with Otori or Tamaki?" "Nope." we sipped our tea and stared at each other. "So... Do you have any girl friends?" "Aside from Tamaki?" I joked. She looked serious. "nope nope." "Ijona you need to hang out with girls your age." "Well there is Alicia from England?" "Oh how cute! I liked her! And what about that Haruhi girl?" "Oh well uhh..." "Invite her too okay?" "Yes mother."

I left and Dr. Sekushi came in, "You called?" "Yes, Ijona says nothings wrong with Kyoya." I heard my name and turned around to listen in. "Tell me Michael, did you really hypnotize Kyoya into leaving Ijona?" "Of course I did. It went along the lines of He was in the infirmary and there I had him look into my eyes and that was that. He was supposed to fall in love with the first girl he saw that wasn't Ijona." "Maybe she's just not telling me everything. I'll ask her friends when they come to spend the night." "Will that be all Miss Sumi?" "I need you to push the relationship between Ijona and Tamaki. Don't let anyone get in the way." "What about their stupidity?" "Find a way around it." "Yes Miss Sumi." Dr. Sekushi was heading for the door so I went running.

I sat on my bed. Could it be? I had a flash back to when Dr. Sekushi hit Tamaki, "Huh that always works he said. Could it be that when Tamaki hit Kyoya he snapped out of the trance he was in?" I picked up the phone, "Wait? Why alarm everyone I should get all the facts first." I went online and typed in J. Michael Sekushi. I got some info. He was the doctor at the Otori hospital that took care of my mom in her coma. Left to work for my mom when she was realeased... So far just random information... Hold on... A link to Somthing Somthing Highschool! I clicked it and it went to a psychic research club photo. Sekushi was holding a pocket watch in the photo, "Says here that Club President Sekushi developed hypnosis through the eyes... This proves it! But what do I do about Haruhi?"

I picked up the phone to tell Tamaki but my mom came in. "oh hello mom?" "Ijona, what are you doing?" "oh! I'm Uh just calling Haruhi and Alicia to invite them over?" "Fantastic, well when you're done come downstairs. Dinner will be ready soon." "Of course mother..." "what is it?" "you're not cooking are you?" "..." "mother?" "no? No! No I'm not." why don't I believe her? "Alright mom I'll be down in a sec." "Alrighty." she skipped down the hall and closed the door behind her. GAH talking to Tamaki will have to wait! I called Haruhi and Alicia to invite them over.

I sat at dinner but wasn't really hungry. "What's wrong Honny cakes?" asked my dad. I guess... There's no hiding it, I mean I can't lie to my dad, "... Kyoya... Is dating Haruhi now..." after I said that I realized Not only did my mom hear it but my dad might be plotting against me to! "That's horrible!" my mom said. "that is!" I said happily, "Awful! Fantastically remarkably Horrid!" "I don't follow she said. "Nothing! I just realized that him asking out Haruhi isn't important because I have a plan!" "Oh what is that?" asked my dad. "it's a secret!" I said sticking my togue out jokingly.

The next day at school, before class, I walked up to Kyoya, totally ignoring Tamaki. "Ijona? I mean miss Heikin! What can I do for you?" "Kyoya would you come with me?" "Sure?" we went to the maze and I had him take us to the center, because I would have gotten us lost... "You called me by my first name? Does that mean you forgive me?" "Not yet, and I know it wasn't your fault," I said.

I just have to hit him! When Tamaki Hit Kyoya, he must not have hit hard enough so it didn't wear off completely. I raised my hand to hit him when he opened his mouth, "Ijona!" his smile was so bright as he caught my hand. He picked me up and twirled me around. He set me down, held my face, and totally kissed me! Now I'm confused! "I thought you were in love with Haruhi?" "Who cares about that right now!" he said kissing me again. I've missed him so much! "Wait what?" "Ijona kissing you made me remember! Dr. Sekushi-" "I know I know... But who cares about that right now!" I threw my arms around him.

I didn't notice it at the time but a rose had slipped from the hand of someone very dear to me. His bright blue purpley eyes filled with tears as he turned around and fled to class while Kyoya held me. 


	10. Chapter 10

"Mehhhhhhhhh I don't own the host club... SO DONT COPYRIGHT ME! it belongs to the magical company of dreams and wishes FUNIMATION along with the incredibly fabulicious BISCO HATORI! please support the official release... Or I'll cut you."

Chapter 10

"Uh should we get to class?" i asked. "They won't miss us," he said pressing his lips to mine again. "So about you and Haruhi... Are you two still..." "I only asked her out because I thought you would be happier with Tamaki... And you know never wanted to speak to me again, but let's face it! I would never had been happy with her, and just thinking about Tamaki kiss you makes me want to..." "Remember the money!" i quickly added. he calmed down. "And dont worry it would never happen between Tamaki and I, we're just friends remember?"

he looked into my eyes, "Well what about Mori?" I had a flash back to the Halloween party... "We're also just friends!" "Prove it to me," he said. Huh! But he wasn't there that night! He down on one knee, "I don't think it was very official the first time sooo," he reached into his pocket, "Uh... Crap..." "Uh what are you doing?" I asked. "sigh I had a ring but..." I reached into the maze bush and made a grass ring and knelt down to him, "Here ya go!" "Wow! Okay thanks." I stood back up and he continued, "Ijona Heikin will you-" there was a boom from Behind me.

I turned around to see none other than Benio, Chizuru, and Hinako In pose, "Maiden! We have come for you again!" "huh!" "We shan't let this ruffian have you!" "What!" they came over and hoisted me above their heads, "Back to Lobelia!" "Kyoya! Go get the host cluuuuuuuub!" Kyoya turned around to leave the Maze but when he got to the end he was tied up and thrown into a truck. "Good Work Tamaki,Using those Lobelia girls," said a (sexy) voice. "But of course Dr. Sekushi," he bowed.

Flash back!

Tamaki dropped the rose and went running out of the maze. Dr. Sekushi was there, "Oh no Tamaki whats wrong?" "What? Are you going to hypnotize me too?" "Miss Sumi favors you so I can't, besides aren't you happy? Kyoya never betrayed you! At least knowingly." "But what about about Haruhi? She chose Kyoya in the end! You heard her the other day! ... And... That time when we kissed... And that time at my house... I just don't think I can think of her as only a friend anymore! I'm just so confused! I love Haruhi more than anything! But... I think I might love Ijona too..." the doctor smiled, "As a favor to Miss Sumi, why don't I help you?"

And back

"Sekushi why are you helping me?" the doctor smiled, "I suppose... I see myself in you." Tamaki didn't understand. "So let's get to Lobelia," said Sekushi. They were about to leave when Sekushi pulled out a little black box, "Tamaki. You can keep this." he threw the box to him and he caught it, opened it, grew angry, and broke what was inside.

From up in a window were two dark eyes watching them. "Takeshi? What are you looking at?" asked a high pitched voice. He raised his hand, "Excuse me but I'm not feeling well." The teacher nodded and had Honny accompany him. He ran down the halls. "Takeshi!" "Ijona's in trouble!" he quickly said. They left campus and went into the rose maze.

Mean while

"So guys? Whats up?" I asked. "That Otori boy is no good for you!" said Benio. "Yeah! Didn't he two time you with Haruhi!" said Chizuru. "Wait how did you guys know about that?" "That part remains a secret," said Hinako. They all chimed in, "Ever since the show in chapter 8 we've been team Tamaki!", "Yeah! We've been introduced to a whole new kind of romance!", "Don't let us down like that!" they kept saying things like that all at once and I couldn't understand what they were saying. Then in usison the yelled while shaking me, "FALL IN LOVE WITH HIM! FALL IN LOVE WITH HIM!"

"Guys I appreciate what you're trying to do but Tamaki doesn't think of me like that," I smiled, "come to think of it do you know what Kyoya was going to say? Something wasn't official the first time?" the got into a circle and discussed it amongst themselves. They turned around with doom written all over their face, "Could he be talking about Haruhi!" "What!" "The first time! We heard he totally pinned her under him! Could that mean-" "I dont wanna hear it! I don't wanna hear it!" I cried. "You have to! If you don't you'll just become his toy! This means he was totally gonna do it with Haruhi!" "you- you mean... He was gonna ask her to marry him and I would just be his play thing!" "Uh actually he wasn't well thats kinda close he was gonna do something to her?" "like what! What's worse than a kiss!" "uhhhhh..."

"You guys might be right? Well I guess there's always Mori, because-But then again he said-" "What happened with Mori!" spazzed the girls. "Well at the Halloween party we-" the doors swung open, "Ijona!" the girls gasped, "He wasn't supposed to show up!" 


	11. Chapter 11

"Oh my god this chapter has almost nothing to do with the actual story but I loved writing it and I hope you enjoy reading it! But really you should read it because it's like a back story for Sekushi and he's like my new favorite so please tell me what you think! FIRE!"

Chapter 11

It was a warm summer's afternoon. I sat by the pond in my back yard with the Koi Fish, my only friends. My parents were well off and decided I should have a tutor instead of going to school, So I've never met any other kids. Ive lived a sheltered life behind the walls of my family's estate. No way in or out, But somehow on that sunny afternoon... "Hey!" I looked up and on a tree branch was a young girl with messy hair, "Are those your fish?" she asked. "This is my house! How did you get past security? Are you a servant's child?" "No? I dug up a hole with plastic spoons and ended up near this tree and I've been stuck up here ever since." "Well here I'll catch you," I called holding my arms out. "Okay!" she jumped down and crushed me.

"Hey thanks!" she said. We sat under that tree and chatted, the first real conversation I had ever had with another child. "So what do you wanna be when you grow up?" I asked. "Well I don't know? I've always thought doctors were pretty cool! But I'm not smart enough to be one... Maybe I can marry one!" "I- I'll be a doctor! And I already come from a rich family so you'll be financially secure so-" "Alright! Then we can play everyday!" she smiled. "yeah." she held out her pinky. "What do I do with that?" I asked. "You don't know what a pinky promise is?" "No?" she laughed and then took my pinky and wrapped it around hers, "There! Pinky promise!"

"John! John Michael Sekushi get inside! It's time for your tutoring!" called a servant. "John huh? My name is Sumi Dokichi! I'll be back tomorrow so we can play!" she skipped off near a bush and vanished, that must be where the hole is. I went into the house and began my tutoring. Later that night I called my mother in Spain and asked to go to school. After about an hour of arguing about it she decided to let me attend a private school, the Sayu Academy. It was a gloomy place and all the kids there were like me, pretty much no social abilities and well off. None of them were like Sumi Dokichi.

I went home and back to the pond under the tree. She never came back. Everyday I would come home and wait by that tree for her to spring out of no where, but she never did. As I grew older I stopped going to that pond and figured she was created by a lonely child's imagination. Even so... I still wanted to become a doctor, I'm not sure if it was the promise I made to an imaginary girl or not but I wanted to become one. And then, one spring morning, I was starting off my last year of junior high at Sayu Academy, when she came in. A girl with smoky hair, that hair still lingering in my memory, and... A rather large bust.

She introduced herself in that same cheerful tone i had only dreamed of hearing again, "Hi there! Im the honor student Sumi Dokichi. Please treat me kindly!" At first she didn't know who I was but she sat next to me, with her sparkling eyes, and had me introduce myself, "Michael, Michael Sekushi." she blinked and smiled brightly, "John!" "It's J. now..." "ok! I'll just call you Michael then! Thank god I'm not totally alone!" "Miss Dokichi! If you would please be silent for the lesson!" she stood up and saluted, "Yes sir mister teacher sir!"

She was rather odd for everyone else, but she made those grey and damp walls fill with color and brightness! It seemed everyday those halls would just get brighter and brighter and more and more cheerful! But then more and more guys started to come at her, she was different and beautiful, it would seem twice a month some guy would confess his love for her. She turned each one of them down politely and in such a way they felt they weren't rejected! To this day i don't know how she did it. I always thought I could confess to her! But then I would remember the promise we made as kids, I'm sure she's forgotten, still I haven't and I decided to become a doctor first and then confess!

Other boys weren't the only problem. The end to that year came all too quickly and Sayu didn't have a high school so everyone would be separated. I couldn't let that happen! I was determined to continue seeing her. The last week of school I gave her a sheet of paper. "What's this?" she asked. "It's a form for honor students. I'll be going to this high school and it has the honor's program. It'll be a little difficult but I'll help you study! You're already super smart so im sure you'll make it in!" she read the paper, "Sawachika Academy's Honor Student Program... Well I can give it a try?"

She made it in with flying colors. Sawachika wasn't nearly as dull as Sayu, especially with her as my class mate. She was picked on by the D and F class students but she was so pretty and kind they eventually fell for her. It was then I decided I shouldn't take my chances and joined the psychic research club and developed a hypnotism that only required eye contact. Eventually all the guys began to fear me and didn't flirt with her again, which was pretty sweet, but there will always be idiots who don't listen to reason. His name... Was Shiawase Heikin. He was a neighbor of mine that went to Mugen Academy, our rival school.

Sumi was at my house and He came over to threaten my school, like he always did. "Woah what! Sekushi! Is this your girlfriend! She's hot!" he was very rude. "No I'm not his girlfriend, but..." she made a shy face, "Haha! Nah man I'm just kidding!" she laughed. To tell you the truth I dont know what I would do if she wasn't? Maybe jump out a window with joy or maybe punch that damn annoying Shiawase in the jaw? Doesn't matter because he said, "Well if that's the case why not go on a date with me?" Good luck loser! Many have tried but all have failed. "Sure!" she said. "Sweet! I'll pick you up around 8!" he left after that.

I looked into Sumi's eyes to hypnotize her into saying no to him... But then I thought, 'She will always be the one person I am not allowed to use!' I backed down. To this day I don't regret it, but I can't say I don't have any regrets. She and that Shiawase jerk really hit it off. They ended up getting engaged as third years and went to the same college. Leaving me, with and old promise and a Dr's Master's Degree. I went to their wedding and never stepped over my boundaries with her. She was happy, and had two kids, while I worked as the Family's doctor. Life for her was perfect, but then...

"Fire! fire!" her estate in London was burning to the ground. I managed to escape. But Sumi was still inside! I knocked through the firemen trying to hold me back and went into the flames. There on the stair case under a wooden beam she lie coughing. At this rate she wouldn't make it. I don't know how but I managed to get the strength to move that beam off of her and carry her out. Her eyes were barely open when we got out, "John?" we were in the ambulance and then an Otori hospital. The doctors told us she wasn't going to make it. Shiawase went to visit their child that hadn't died in the fire, a little girl, with messy hair. I went into Sumi's hospital room, her eyes were fading. "Sumi... You can't die..." I had a tight grip on her hand and my eyes were filling with tears. "Where's Akito?" she asked... "He... Didn't make it." "Ijona?" "Down the hall." "good..." her eyes were closed and she spoke, "John let go of my hand please..." I did as she asked, maybe I was hurting her, but then she held up her pinky, opened her eyes, and said, "I'm sorry I didn't keep our promise." her heart rate was slowing down, "No... no... SUMI!" I screamed. I looked into her eyes, "I never wanted to do this to you! But if it works!" "John?" We made eye contact, "Sumi you are not allowed to die! Not now! Not here! You can't die yet! Sumi!" she started to cough wildly when doctors and nurses came rushing in, while I was sent outside to wait for her.

She didn't die that day, but to her family she did. They were told she was going to die within two years time. Their child, Ijona Heikin, she was the child of the man I hated more than anything, but I couldn't hate her, she was their child, she was her child. The only breathing piece of her left to walk around, so I made sure to treat her to my best abilities and make sure she came out unharmed. I quit that family soon after they let miss Ijona Heikin out and began to work for the Otori hospital and take care of Sumi. For a year and a half I did and never asked questions. Then, ome storming day, we got an order and she woke up. 


	12. Chapter 12

"Oh got that last chapter will always be my favorite! So I'm here with chapter 12! God im gonna read chapter 11 again. XD by the way what team are you on? Team Kyoya? team Mori? Or Team Tamaki? Tell me! I'd love to know!"

Chapter 12

The doors busted open, "Ijona!" the girls gasped, "He wasn't supposed to show up!" I smiled my clueless smile, "Hey Mori! The girls and I were just talking about you!" he looked at the lobelia girls. "Morinozuka leave now! We have more important things to tend to than you!" they yelled. "Hey guys that wasn't very-" I was cut off by Mori, "Fine, but I'm not leaving without her!" "Aww Mori!" I fan girled, "That's like something out of a movie!" the lobelia girls yelled, "Dont fall for it! Tamaki is a way better match!" "Honny," he grunted. Honey jumped out from behind his back and took on the Lobelia girls.

Mori came over and picked me up princess style and kissed me! "Mo- Mori-" he kissed me again. He wouldn't let me talk. The lobelia girls turned bright red and honny's eyes grew really big and so did his smile when he yelled, "Yeah! Go Takeshi!" Mori finally pulled away, "Its just a form of greeting right?" "Huh! Only amongst friends!"

He held me so close to his chest that I could hear his soothing heart beat, for the moment I felt like I was floating in warm light. Then I had a thought, 'Kyoya should really do this someday... Wait I'm confused. Mori gave me a friendship greeting kiss but it didn't feel like one and I thought differently of him. I am so lost right now?' I didn't have time to think about it because he jumped out of a window down from the second floor. It was really cool and freaky at the same time! Honny soon followed us after and we were out heading back into the Forrest for the maze.

Meanwhile at the gates of Lobelia... Sekushi picked up his phone, "Tamaki. There's no point in going up. Morinozuka and Haninozuka came, broke a window, and took her." Tamaki turned around, "So I have him to worry about to? Fine then abort mission. Tomorrow we'll pick up." "Very well." They left for their homes.

Meanwhile

A tied up Kyoya Otori was brought up to a cliff and thrown into the ocean. He was going to drown but managed to loosen the ropes and swim to the surface. He gasped for air, "Who did this!" his mind flashed to Sekushi, "Of course it was him... Would Sumi really go this far? I can't imagine what will happen to Ijona... If I keep dating her. If they're willing to go this far then... I have to get to her house!"

Tonight was the night that Haruhi and Alicia were coming over... Goodie. If Alicia finds out what happened between Mori and I I'm screwed, and Haruhi won't be any better because what am I gonna do! Haruhi likes Kyoya and Tamaki and Kyoya might like Haruhi but Tamaki doesn't like me like that so GAH it's so confusing! My door bell rang and I ran to it. I swung it open to Haruhi, "Wow your house is so big." "Yeah... Uh please please come in." Haruhi was a girl now, for those of you who forgot, and was growing her hair back out, we were about the same length. We went to the living room in silence. "So Uh would you like some tea?" I asked. "Oh yeah thanks!" I got up and went to get some tea. I invited her over so it shouldn't be too awkward? When Alicia gets here it'll be better... Or worse. Probably worse.

I brought the tea out when a door bell rang, "I'll be right back." Alicia swung the door open hitting my face and said, "IM HERE!" She rushed in my house, "Woah it's huge! It looks just like your old home in England!" "Uh yeah my dad built it to look like the estate before it burned down and..." I looked at the home, I had never really thought to take it all in and look and remember. I saw ghosts of my past run down the halls laughing, open presents, chase my brother. I remembered the time Akito and I had a tea party in this hall. I closed my eyes to take it in, but when I opened them I saw fire. That same fire burned into my memory. I wanted to wake up from what I saw but I couldn't look away, I saw Akito coming at me, ready to kill me! Then his eyes were filled with tears and he ran away. I held my arm out to try and catch him, but I couldn't move.

I felt a grip on my shoulder. I woke up and the house was fine, I turned around to Alicia. She had a serious face, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up painful memories." my eyes were wet and I rubbed the tears away, "No I'm fine. Haruhi is already here." we walked along while he rambled about Mori. I didn't really listen, I started to think. Sekushi is evil and got Kyoya, but Kyoya woke up and Haruhi has fallen in love with Kyoya who loves me but might also love her, Mori loves me but I don't think I love him... So where does Tamaki fit in to all of this? Were the Lobelia girls serious about Tamaki and I? No, there's no way! He still in love with Haruhi... Even if...

We reached Haruhi before I could finish my thoughts. "Well it's already pretty late so why don't we eat and then decide on what to do." "Alright!" Yelled Alicia. Haruhi nodded dreaming of food. Yeah, tonight is just a night with my uhhh friends so I shouldn't worry about it. I led them to the dining room, "My parents are out on a date right now so they won't be dining with us." "That's fine," said Haruhi. "Yeah! We won't have to worry about your dad asking us about guys and stuff!" "God it's been practically two years and you still remember that?" "You bet cha!" "Remember what?" asked Haruhi. "It's better you don't know..." I said. The chef prepared his finest, I made sure he did because Haruhi was coming over and she's a commoner who doesn't get to eat this well very often.

After the meal we went into my plushy bed room full of toys, doodles, a tv, cabinets full of movies and books, a sofa, a coffee table with snacks, and my huge pink with stars and bunnies (cuz I'm a loser) bed. "So What cha guys wanna do?" i asked. Alicia pulled out a harpoon and some rope from her bag, "We build a zip line to the pool!" "No!" Haruhi and I yelled. "Fine! Then let's play a normal game at sleep overs!" "Wizard Chess!" I asked with stars in my eyes. "No? And we could get copyrighted for that? I'm talking about truth or dare!" Haruhi and I looked confused. "What haven't you guys ever played? It's at all the sleep overs I've been to?" "Uhhhh I've never actually been to one?" said Haruhi. "Yeah? And I'm always falling asleep first when I go and then people draw on my face," I said.

"Oh! Well here let me explain! Repeat after me!" we nodded. "I hereby promise I shall not lie or stick a thousand needles in my eye!" "Isn't that a little harsh?" I asked. "Just say it!" she squealed. "Fine fine!" "I hereby promise I shall not lie or stick a thousand needles in my eye!" Haruhi and I said in unison.


	13. Chapter 13

"God life needs to be like a fanfiction or a manga or anime or something! I DON'T COPE WELL WITH BLANDNESS! What do you guys think of Sekushi? Do you like him, do you hate him, or are you confused by him or something? TELL ME! he and I would love to know!"

Chapter 13

"Great! Haruhi you can start!" Haruhi looked confused, "What do I do?" "Sigh... You ask truth or dare to one of us!" "Uh okay? Ijona Truth or Dare?" "Oh me! Uhh truth?" We stared at Alicia with clueless eyes wondering what to do next. She got mad, "NOW YOU ASK HER A QUESTION AND SHE HAS TO ANSWER TRUTHFULLY!" Haruhi thought for a minute, "Ijona... Do you... Have any tuna in your house?" Alicia's Jaw fell open and hit the floor. "Oh Haruhi! Yes I do! Would you like some?" "Yeah!" I got up to a mini fridge and pulled it out and we started munching. "You're right Alicia! This is fun!" we smiled.

"No! Here let me show you guys... Ijona truth or dare?" "Oh me again! Truth?" "How many times have you and Kyoya kissed?" Haruhi had a mouthful of food and looked with interest. "Why would you wanna know that?" I asked cluelessly. "Just answer me!" "Okay okay!" I thought about it, "Ummmm..." "What to embarrassed?" she nudged. "No? Should I be? It's just I don't really know? Hahahahaha?" I laughed cluelessly to myself. No one else was laughing so I shut up.

"Sigh... Okay Haruhi Truth or Dare?" "Dare?" "Really? But I had a really good truth!" "No I pick dare." "You sure?" "Yes." "Fine... I dare you to tell the truth." "Cop out," I said. "Haruhi! What does Mori say about me when I'm not around? He says I'm pretty right? He says I'm loads of fun and pretty right? Is he gonna pop the question? AM I PRETTY!" Haruhi thought about it, "He doesn't talk much... And when he does... It's not about you?" Haruhi that's cruel! You need to stop being so blunt! Alicia was dead. My head go around the question and I blushed.

Alicia and Haruhi turned to me with questioning eyes and Said at once, "Truth. What are you thinking about?" Crap! If I say dare they'll dare me to tell the truth! "Ehhh Mori and I... When I was at Lobelia today... He picked me up and jumped out a window." I was telling the truth, just not all of it. "That's it?" "Yes?" "Alright? Well this is boring. I brought over a scary movie! Let's watch it!" Alicia held up 'Jack The Ripper! A mind numbing horror film about the return of a devil!' "Oh god I'll get the popcorn!" I left and came back with a load of snacks.

We all piled on the couch and the opening credits started rolling. Then a bloody knife was set on a table. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Alicia and I screamed. We paused it and I ran over to my bed, "Okay with Mr. pillow here it's only half as scary." "Yeah share some of that," said Alicia huddling toward me. "You know you guys don't have to watch it?" said Haruhi without a trace of fear. "Say that again and I'll kill you," said Alicia. I picked up the remote and closed my eyes, "Okay... 3... 2... 1... Go!" I pressed Play and the movie continued.

We were about half way through the movie when Haruhi said, "He kills whores so what do you guys think would happen to Tamaki." "Haruhi don't say such things!" I hissed. The movie was finally over and Alicia and I were shaking. She forced a smile and said hesitantly, "Woo! Now let's watch about this chick named bloody Mary!" Before I could cheer and half shriek Haruhi bluntly said, "Guys let's just go to bed."

A little later I was awake, well I never went to sleep. 'Jack the ripper... Jack the ripper...' the name played over an over in my mind. I heard my widow opening. Oh crap! He's real! I mean of course he was real in the 1800's but he should be dead now! Don't tell me! He's a demon that was sealed inside the movie that was set free and has come to kill me because it was my TV! Oh god! There was pressure on the bed and I felt something coming up, moving toward Haruhi, "Hey you awake?"

I know that voice! "Yeah, Kyoya what are you doing here?" "I wanted to show you something." Haruhi and Kyoya got off of the bed and I heard my window close. I jumped out of bed and threw on a coat and shoes, "Where ya going?" I turned around, Alicia. "I think... Somthing's wrong." "I'll go with you." "Alright." We went out the front door to follow them. They were at the top of a cliff together facing the sea.

"Haruhi... I think we should start going out." "But what about Ijona?" "What about Ijona?" She stared at him seriously, "Last I checked you really cared about her." "Youre the one I care about Haruhi and I'll be happy to prove it to you." he moved down to her and they kissed. Alicia and I sat hiding in a bush. While thy were preoccupied I told Alicia we should just go. We ran back to my house and bed room.

"Were they right?" "Who?" "The Lobelia girls I told you about. They said Kyoya was just using me like a toy and I should just go with Tamaki." "Oh. So they're team Tamaki?" "What? Why does everyone keep bringing that up? He doesn't like me like that." "Trust me if there's a team for it he likes you." "Really?" "Yeah and after tonight I also think you should hook up with Tamaki." "Huh?" "And Mori is all mine." "Does he know that?" "What do you mean?" "You've never actually confessed to him?" She looked at me and realized what I had just said, "You're right! I'll tell him tomorrow at school!"

Kyoya... Am I really nothing to you now?


	14. Chapter 14

"Howdy! Who are your top 3 favorite characters? Mine are Kyoya, Sekushi, and Tamaki! I'm sorry Ijona, I love you but Sekushi is amazing! Chapter 11! But yeah who do you like? Do tell!"

Chapter 14

The next day at school Haruhi didn't really talk to me much aside from a casual wave. I walked down the halls with Alicia to lunch when she spotted Mori. "nows my chance! I'll see you at lunch okay?" I nodded and she ran ahead of me. Then hands pulled me into an empty classroom. It was Kyoya. "Ijona, I don't think we should see each other anymore." my eyes were wet, but I held back my tears, "I was thinking the same thing." "No no! It's not what you think!" "What you and Haruhi are just friends?" I mocked. "No! It's just... I have a feeling if we continue to date you'll be put in danger... So I think it would be best if we just go back to the way things were before..." there was struggle in his voice. "What happened?" I asked feeling like he was telling the truth, or maybe I was just wanting him to be. The point was I believed him.

"I... I can't tell you exactly. This is to keep you safe from what might happen... So please!" For a moment we were silent, Kyoya can I really trust you? "Alright Kyoya. I'm not sure what's going on but... I'll forget about you." he smiled a sad smile and we kissed goodbye. The last kiss we would ever have. I left the room and Kyoya stayed behind. 'They must have someone watching us here at school, but who?' he thought to himself.

Meanwhile in an empty hall way!

Alicia stood alone with Mori. She was blushing and thinking, 'God this is so much harder than it looks! He did go to the dance with me! But... He did also ditch me. I've been sitting with him all this time! But he hasn't payed any real attention to me. Why is this so hard! I've never been this nervous before! Look just come out and say it!' "Look Mori... I came all this way to find Ijona... But it's not the only thing I've found..." 'Yeah good start!' "I've found so much more. I've found L-L- Lucky Brand noodles!" Mori nodded and got lost in thoughts of awesome food.

"No! That's not what I meant! I L- Llllll- love Yoshinfrosh!" "Huh?" "You! I love you!" 'i did it!' "Mori I love you. Ever since I saw you from across the cafeteria room." He was put on the spot, "Uh." "Is that a yes? You don't talk much so it's kinda hard to tell?" "No." "No?" "I can't. There's... Someone else." "Oh! Oh... Would you tell me who?" "... Ijona." She froze, 'DOES EVERYONE LIKE HER! NEXT THING YOU KNOW THE PIZZA GUY IS GONNA HIT HER UP! AND WORSE SHE HAS NO IDEA! Is being oblivious cute or something?' "Does she like you back?" Alicia asks. "I don't know. I feel like I have a chance but... It's complicated."

"So you're not into me? Not even a little?" He lowered his head and nodded no. Alicia pinched herself hoping it was a nightmare, but nothing changed. Her cheeks were red with embarrassment, "Oh! Sorry fir putting you in this awkward situation. I'll just... Go." she turned and ran off. "Why dose all the bad stuff happen to me?" He mumbled to himself.

Alicia sat on the steps by the angel fountain. I saw her on my way to the cafeteria and sat by her, "What's wrong?" She wasn't crying, just looking down, "He likes someone else." Oh crap... I had completely forgotten about that. "... Well... At least your lover isn't set on never seeing you again." "... Sucks..." we watched the water pour out of the fountain. "Who designed that anyway?" Alicia asked. "It's definitely interesting?"

"I have to go back." "What? Class won't be starting for a while?" "No I mean back to England." "No! Just because Mori likes someone else doesn't mean you have to-" "No I mean I got an E-mail last night from my mom saying she missed me and wants me back home. Don't worry we'll keep in touch okay?" "oh! Uh yeah.. Hey could you do me a favor?" "What is it?" "Would you visit the old estate for me? We haven't sold the grounds or anything yet so you should be free to wonder around there." Alicia stood up and looked at the sky, "Alright..." she looked like she meant to say more but kept it to herself.

I started to think, my mother and Sekushi are definitely up to something, and Kyoya is aware, more so than I am, of what's going on. Who can I talk to? Tamaki! He's my best friend and that friendship is as strong as Kyoya is scary when he's sleeping! "Thanks Alicia, class will be starting soon so let's go." "yeah." we got up ad walked away. I ran into Tamaki, "Hey what's up?" "Nothing much, uhh Ijona there's something I should tell you." "Oh don't worry I know already." "Y- You do?" "Yeah, Kyoya and I are not seeing each other anymore, but I don't think I can tell you why. It's for your safety. Hey did I sound like secret agent there?" "Uh yeah? No that's not all! You see-" "Tamaki. Be careful of Sekushi, im not sure what he and my mother are up too but I don't want you to get involved with them. Alright? Please promise me you won't, I couldn't handle it if more people were hurt." "Uh Uh yeah. For you. Uh if you'll excuse me?" "yeah sure?" where's he going? Class starts now?

Tamaki walked away down the hall and around the corner. There Sekushi was waiting leaning on a wall, "Suoh? What cha up to?" "Uh nothing! Actually I was here to-" "To tell me you can't help out anymore? Yeah I heard. So what? you think you can leave all this behind you just like that? Well... You've got another thing coming. I'm not done with you yet." "What!" "Miss Sumi only requires one thing more of you and I intend to get it for her." "Y- you're mad!" "If you ask me we are but the same." He took off his glasses and looked into Tamaki's eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

"Ijona warned you Tamaki!" "What about Me!" yelled Kyoya. "Oh relax, you still have that hero aspect dude." "Don't call me a Dude." "You know what needs to happen! An epic battle for love between Tamaki and Kyoya!" "Renge when did you get here! You're not even in This story!" "But I'm still Radish's favorite! Right?" "It's true. Kyoya I really wish you and she hooked up at the end." "You son of a bitch." "hahahaha comment please!" Renge and I yelled.

Chapter 15

Tamaki was late to class, "I apologize I was with the doctor." I thought we had a nurse? "Very well sit down Suoh." he took his seat behind Kyoya and stared at me with far away eyes. Kyoya kept flashing his eyes toward me and I did the same to him. I know we're suppose to Ignore each other but it's just so hard. If we stay friends we might let our emotions get the better of us and... We kept glancing at each other until we made full on eye contact. A pencil flew between us, "Woah sorry guys! It slipped out of my hand!" whispered Tamaki.

Class was over and it was time for the host club. To avoid suspicion I went separately from Kyoya. Before I got there I caught a glimpse of a white lab coat, or at least I think I did. Was it Sekushi? It was! I went running after him, what was he doing here! I turned the corner and bumped into someone and was caught in their arms. "T- Tamaki!" "Hello Ijona." he helped me stand up straight. "Where were you going?" he asked. "Oh Uh well I thought I saw, er I mean I well saw actually-" "Sekushi?" "Uh yes? You saw him?" "Yes... Ijona! You must come with me!"

He dragged me behind the school. "Tamaki?" "Ijona. Is it just me or are things to complicated around here? Kyoya, Haruhi, your parents, and Sekushi! Theyre all making things so complex!" "Well that's true but what does that have to do with anything?" "Ijona, run away with 's leave this crazy life behind us." "Tamaki we can't do that! Everyone will worry!" "But we'll be free." "what are you talking about?" he took my hands, "Ijona I love you. I love you with all my heart. From the start I felt there was something between us. Kyoya and Haruhi can keep each other, I'm ready to run away with you. Please come with me to Paris."

Meanwhile in england

Alicia had just flown in on a private jet and made a quick detour to the only Heikin mansion. She stepped out of her car and walked on the fresh grass. She walked along the rubble and left over pillars. Floors had caved in and stair cases and walls were charred and remained. She stepped on broken glass and found a small frame. It was an old picture of Ijona and Akito, only his face had faded from the shot.

She went into the old study where few books remained. But she found one still in condition, a medical record for the Heikin family, written by Michael Sekushi. She flipped through it and stopped at a page describing Akito's health. She shut the book and ran back to her car still holding it. She flipped back to the page and knew she had to call Ijona.

And back

"Run away with you Tamaki?" "Yes leave this world behind us and build a new one in a new place." "Oh Tamaki... I- I-" I was getting a call. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone to see who it was but Tamaki stopped my hand with his. "What's left for you here? A family against you? A lover who has left you? Come with me Ijona. Be my lover." That was it, I couldn't hold back any longer. I dropped my phone in the dirt and kissed him passionetly. This was different from before, this kiss was deeper than any kiss I had had before. Tamaki wrapped his arms around me and deepened the ditched the host club that day and took a car to the air port where we would escape to his home in Paris.

Renge went running into music room three, "Guy guy! You're not gonna believe this!" they turned to her. "Renge? Why didn't you use your usual rising out of the floor thing?" asked Haruhi. "Because it's more dramatic If I run! Isn't that right Radish?" behind her was a younger girl from the junior high with curly brown hair up in a messy bun, "Yes that's right Renge." "Woah who the hell are you?" asked Hikaru. "Never mind that! I'm using a ton of power to be here so we have to make it quick! This was the only way you guys could find out- oh no! I'm vanishing!" The girl who went by Radish exploded leaving a radish with a poorly drawn face behind.

"No seriously? What the hell?" asked Hikaru. "Shut up! Guys! Tamaki has run off with Ijona to France somewhere!" There was a crash and everyone turned around to a dead inside Mori on his knees in a dramatic Tamaki fashion, "I just can't get a break can I?" "There there Taka," comforted Honny. "Guys this is no time to be pouting! Radish gave me a sacred mission and if I don't fail then I'll get screen time! Now listen and follow my instructions carefully!" yelled Renge.

Tamaki and I were on his private plane, or as I thought it, his flying castle. I mean this thing was huge! With like bedrooms and a kitchen and a loft and everything! Like holy crap how was this thing floating! He came out of his room changed out of his uniform. I had decided to keep mine on, I've heard stories from Haruhi about changing clothes around the hosts, not only that but I've experienced it first hand, I'm not changing.

"Hello princess." "Uh Tamaki no need to do the whole host thing, it's just me," I smiled. He took a seat next to me on the cream couch, "I was only trying to romance you Ijona. I have to say I think I might give up hosting, you truly are the only one for me." I looked out at the clouds. "I wonder what everyone's doing right now?" I mumbled. "What was that?" "Nothing! I was just wondering what kind of plot device the writer might throw in." "Huh?" "Never mind."

Apart from the soft music playing it was quiet. "Ave Maria," he leant in, "Do you remember the time we played that at the host club?" yeah, it was a nice addition to my character. "Yeah. Tamaki aren't you nervous about this, even a little?" he put his hand on mine, "I've never been more sure about anything." he leant in and we kissed, this time was a little different because he put his tongue in my mouth and I was really embarrassed because when I did the same, a slight moan came out... Heh heh yeah.


	16. Chapter 16

"Did you guys like me appearing in the last chapter? I felt like a bad ass writing that in. I've always wanted to explode leaving some kind of veggie behind. I have so many names for that stuff, Lady Lettuce, Duke of Chutney, Master Turnip, Lord Cauliflower, and Mama Ocra. I've built my own liege for these names! Haha! Yes the liege of vegetables! If you were part of it what would your name be? Btw I'm a daikon radish for those of you wondering! It means I can't act! Hahahaha!"

Chapter 16

"What happened! Where are they!" "my apologizes miss sumi. I had no idea it would get this out of hand. I simply told him to let out his feelings for miss Ijona, when he had won her over he was supposed to contact me." "Well now they've gone missing! Find them Sekushi or no Christmas bonus!" "Of course." Sekushi slithered out of the room. 'Now... If I was a blithering idiot where would I go?' he thought.

Yeah... Tamaki and I have kinda been making out this whole time... I feel dirty? Almost like I'm cheating on Kyoya or something? But we're not even together anymore so why? Tamaki pulled back, "Kyoya?" "Eh!" "Don't bother Ijona, I'm your bet friend... I can read you like a book." "Yeah that's true?" my clueless smile crept back out, "So what were we talking about again? I kinda spaced out- oh look Paris!" yes this was the power of Ijona the conversationalist! I leaned to look out the window at the buildings down below, Tamaki leant in to look to. His eyes were searching for something?

"Is your mom down there somewhere?" I asked. "H- how did you-" he stuttered. "Oh Tamaki. I'm your best friend... I can read you like a book! Did you know you talk in your sleep?" "Did you know you do to?" "What! No! What did I say!" He made goofy poses and kissy faces, "Kyoya! Kyoya!" he changed poses to that of a monster, "Rawr Rawr! I'm gonna eat you talking cake man! I AM THE DRAGON KING! hahaha and then you'll contradict yourself and say wait how can I be the dragon king if im a girl?" "Hahahaha! Yeah I would do that!"

We laughed a little and then we somehow got around to the first thing he said, "Did i really say those things?" He nodded, "Yeah. You must really like Kyoya?" He was far away from me now, I scooted over and set my hand on his, "Yeah but would I run away with him?" "Would you?" I thought about it a minute, "Nah probably not, to tell you the truth he's probably more in love with his computer than with me or Haruhi hahaha!" Tamaki stared at me and the let himself ramble, "Yeah! The way he holds that thing is creepy! But not as creepy as his notebook! What do you think he writes in there?"

"Actually I suspect he has more than one! Like 20 books just about you and then one for each of the hosts and maybe a small set for the guests and other students. Cookie recipes also and I think he has a few that he just doodles in! Hahaha like to look scary but in reality he's just playing a game of hang man or something! Hahaha" Tamaki scooted in and whispered in my ear. "A death note! You really think so! That would explain the lack of boys in our school!" "What do you mean?" he asked. "I mean he killed off the other boys in this school so the guests would find you that much more attractive! He left the boring ones with no chance to avoid superstition! You know supply and demand?" "Oh my god! What about the Shinigami?" "He does have that dark aura around him?"

We landed shortly after that. Ijona the conversationalist! Hahaha! Tamaki left for a minute to get a car. While off he got a phone call, "Hello?" "This is Sekushi. Why haven't you contacted me?" "Sorry I've been busy." "Do you have miss Ijona?" "Yeah! We ran away together! Isn't that sweet?" "Where?" "Huh?" "Where did you go?" "Eh I don't think I should tell you? Ijona said I shouldnt get mixed up with you. Plus we ran away from the dramatic story line, part one was just that much in our favor."

Sekushi was frustrated now, "Tamaki I don't have time for your stupidity! Where are you! This is important!" In the back ground he heard, "hey-vous encore besoin d'une voiture?" then Tamaki answered the man, "oui! Désolé laissez-moi finir cet appel. Sorry Sekushi have to go!" he shut his phone on Tamaki, "France? I should have guessed. That's so cheesy. He's probably in Paris, he would do that." Sekushi left the room and got himself a plane ticket. "Miss Sumi, we'll be together soon," he said quietly to himself.

Tamaki and I got into a car and i was gasping at the scenery! All around me were people who didn't style their hair and didn't bathe! It was amazing! Their careless appearance was awesome! Oh yeah the buildings were cool to? No really they were! This was my first time in Paris! My phone buzzed, "Oh Alicia! Hey how's it going?" "Get out." "huh?" "You have to leave now! You're in danger!" I was whispering now, "What are you talking about?" "The phones could be tapped! Meet me in that place we always wanted to go!" "A- alright? Same time?" "Yes!" I heard beeping, she had hung up on me. "Weird? Uh Tamaki, it's kinda late but I think I'm gonna go on a walk?" "Oh I'll go with you?" "Nah, maybe I'll do some Shopping or something stupid, I'll meet you at the house." "A- alright?" he kissed me goodbye and I was off.

I walked past so many antique shops and stands, even a market place. I stopped to grab some quick food and I have to say, in a perfect world all the cooks would be French. After that I waltzed into an alley way, climbed a wall, and was now hopping roof tops. At this point, I really am a secret agent. I ended up at an empty part of town near a fountain of a fish with it's mouth wide open and water rushing out, almost like it was vomiting. From behind the fountain came Alicia.

"Uh how did you know I was even in France?" "That's not important! What's important is what I found in the ruins of your house." She pulled out a big black note book that was slightly charred on the outside but seemed to be in decent condition. "What's that?" "It's the records Sekushi kept while he was your family's doctor." She handed it to me and I opened the pages. For a while I was really reading about my mom, "What is he obsessed with her or something? That's almost all that's in here?" "Keep reading." Finally I came to a page about Akito. I skimmed it and was shocked to find, "Akito had a heart condition? How come I never knew about it? There's not even records of a mental illness?" "Right? But if what's in here is true then why would Akito burn the house to the ground and murder every last servant?"


	17. Chapter 17

"Dun dun dun! Did you see that coming? Warning on this chapter! There is slight sexual content in paragraph five! So skip that if you don't wanna read that stuff, I was looking for filler and thought this would be best and Kyoya's totally gonna shoot me after this. Haha! Wish me luck! I hope i dont die! But you know if i do its been a good run. Lol comment!"

chapter 17

Tamaki was waiting in his town home for Ijona's return. There was a knock on the door. He jumped up with glee and ran for the door but frowned at the sight of Sekushi. "Aww now that's not the way to greet the man who gave you everything you wanted?" "You didn't do anything. It was my kingly charm that got her to come with me!" "I'm the one who gave you the balls to make a move, you owe me." "How much?"

"I don't need your blood money, just get Ijona to the Glass Castle Hotel... Alone. Take her to room 1311 or the penthouse suite and then you have to wait in the lobby." "Why?" "Because the hosts might show up and drag her back to Japan." Tamaki frowned at this thought, but he was also curious as to why he was to take her to a hotel? Regardless he refused to have Kyoya snatch another thing he cared about and agreed to it. "Good Tamaki. Get her there tonight at 11. Then ill be out of your lives for good. Understand?" "Yes Sekushi." he left Tamaki alone in that room to wait for his lover.

It was getting dark, "Alicia I should be getting back now." "Be careful." I nodded, although i was with Tamaki and the only real damage he could do was to himself. I went quickly and found the address Tamaki gave me. I let myself in and went to the second floor where I saw Tamaki. "Hey Tamaki. Why the glum face?" "Nothing! Just uhh writing a sad piano piece in my head." "Oh! Cool! I can't wait to hear it when youre done."

I checked out the clock, 9:26. "Ijona?" "Yeah?" he got up and pushed me onto the couch where he was sitting, "huh?" he straddled me and passionately kissed me. While doing this he took off his shirt? If he's hot he could just turn up the air conditioning? He used his tongue to explore the inside of my mouth, going in and out, almost like he was tasting me? I tried to move from under him but he had me pinned.

(paragraph five for those of you who didnt count.)  
>He took off the red bow on my uniform and started to slowly unbutton it. What's he doing? I freed my lips, "Tamaki what are you-" he kissed me again. He got most of my dress off of me and strayed to stroke my abdomen. "Ta- tama-" he moved his cool hands up my body and started to caress my breasts. His lips parted from mine, "Become mine Ijona." he started to lick down my neck to my chest. Is this what Alicia was talking about! He moved his hands to gently remove my bra.<p>

let's see what did dad say to do in a situation like this! My mind is blank! Oh yeah! I jerked my knee between his legs and killed the mood. He fell off of me onto the floor. I was hardly breathing, damn city of love. I pulled my fallen dress up to cover myself, "Tamaki! What the hell!" He opened his eyes, "I... I just wanted to make sure Kyoya could never take you away from me and this was-"

"This was a stupid idea! Dude! I swear to god if it was anyone but me you'd have a mouth full of broken teeth!" "I- I think you broke something else." "What are you talking about? I didn't kick you that hard?" "Yeah normally that wouldn't- but..." I thought about it and my angry face became an embarrassed one, "Tamaki... You..." "Eh... Yeah..." "please put your clothes on," I asked. He limped over to another room, "the room upstarts has some clothes for you." "thanks." I quickly went up there, my body burning.

I threw some quick clothes on and stared at myself in the mirror, "Does this mean I'm a woman now? No i don't think so... I think you actually have to-" I cut myself off, "Rainbows! Ponies! Gummy bears! Cotton Candy! I'm still a kid! I swear!" I hopped around singing this, "Oh god my dads gonna kill me if he finds out!" Tamaki called out to me from the lower floor, "Ijona! Come down a minute! Let's go get something to eat!" I went down and realized who I was with, crap.

"Ijona I'm really sorry! Im to fit to call myself a gentleman. Please accept my apology, I'll take you to dinner at the Glass Castle Hotel." I couldn't stop the words from coming out of my mouth, "With like... French food?" "Best in Paris!" "Let me get my coat." I ran up the stairs and found one, my weakness for awesome food will be the death of me.

We went to the top floor of the hotel and tamaki lead me to a room numbered 1311. He opened it and lead me inside. "Uh food?" "I'm sorry Ijona, I can't promise anything past this point." Tamaki shut the door behind me and locked it from the outside. "Hello miss Ijona." I turned around, "Sekushi." damn everything Alicia told me not to do. "Don't be so rude. You know you're just like your savage father." "My dad isn't a savage! ... You know... Normally... But when he and Tamaki's dad hang out yeah he's a little... That's not the point! Why did Tamaki bring me here?"

"easy, I need you to burn down the Heikin mansion in Japan." "What? Why on earth would I do that?" "Because I can make you and anyone else do what I want you to. I can make you dance, I can make you sing... I can make yoooou do horrible things to people you care about like saaaay destroy your home and everyone in it along with yourself." "What are you..." "You see Ijona Heikin... Two years ago the one who started that terrible fire you still have nightmares about... Was me."


	18. Chapter 18

"Epic cliff hanger! Hahahaha! I kinda thought of this around chapter 4 and was dying to have him say it! Did you see it coming? Probably? What was your first reaction to when he said that? Mine was oh god now where am I gonna take this story? Crap! Hahaha! Thanks for supporting my stories and stuff! I love you guys!"

Chapter 18

Tamaki sat in the lobby thinking about Ijona, 'What the heck am I doing? It's obvious she still loves Kyoya, even if she doesn't think so.' he laughed to himself, "poor Mori." "What was that?" he looked up to a scary stone face. "M- Mori! What are you-" he punched him into a wall. "That's for the last chapter," he said blowing on his knuckles like one would with a gun. "Tamaki!" Kyoya punched into the wall with his fist of fire and the demon sleeping inside him was realeased, "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" he ran over to punch him in the face but was blocked by a hand, "Kyoya... My face is my fortune." Now it was Tamaki, Kyoya, and Mori ready to kill each other. "Should we do something?" asked Hikaru. "No way! If Mori's in the fight it's gonna be great! Go team Mori!" yelled Renge at the top of her lungs.

Back to me

"Yes that's right, I started the fire. And The estate should burn down again." "What?" "Well since you're going to die i might as well tell you. Akito Heikin did have an illness but it wasn't mental, he had a heart condition and he wasn't able to do the things everyone else could. One wrong move or too much strain and that would be the end for him. Everyday he was to come to my office for a check up but one day... I was walking down the halls when I ran into Shiawase. "Yeah no hard feelings right?" he said. I had no idea what he was talking about. He continued, "You know, I stole the only woman you ever loved, screwed your friendship to your face, married her, and now we have a family that you work for." he was truly an ass hole! But i nodded my head and smiled, "I dont know what your talking about, sir." i quickly left and while I was walking to my office to check up on Akito, i heard the servants gossiping about me, whispering things about my relationship with Sumi. I got back to my room, "GAH! That bastard! I hate him! I hate all of them! Someone set them on fire or something!" I was screaming at nothing when my eyes lingered to Akito standing there and that's when we made eye contact. Without even realizing it i had hypnotized Akito into burning down the estate and mutilating the servants. That's the truth behind the mysterious fire at the Heikin London estate... And I have to say I only regret that miss sumi was caught in it."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, I had a flash back to the fire. Akito was setting fire to the building and killing all the servants when he was about to get to me. His eyes widened, "Get out of here!" he ran off. "Akito... The smoke Stopped his heart and he woke up. That's why he let me go... That's why he didn't make it out... You- YOURE TERRIBLE!" "No you're the terrible one, you and your father. I can't say I hate the child of Sumi... But I can say I want the child of that Damn Shiawase Dead! I hate him and I hate you!"

He was furious but tried to calm down, "Doesn't matter, my plans are just about done." he took off his glasses and looked into my eyes and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't look away, "I want you to burn down the estate again, this time make sure Sumi gets out but Shiawase has to stay inside. I don't care what happens to you, just make sure Sumi escapes. While you're at it take care of the servants for me. Underhand?" "No?" "What? Burn down the estate in Japan and make sure Shiawase stays inside the house and make double sure Sumi gets out." "I'm not burning down my own house." his eyes widened, "YOU HAVE TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!" "Huh?"

"You have your damned Father's eyes! Those eyes fucking eyes..." "My eyes?" "Commonly known as the eyes of god. You and your father are the only two left on this earth to have them. They make you immune to any psychic or hypnotic abilities. A shield you might call it. It's because of those fucking eyes that you're here today! The reason I wasn't able to stop Shiawase from marrying Sumi!"

It finally hit me. His medical book, his following my mother's every order, and why he did it all, "Yo- Your goal isn't me or my father. You're after-" "Miss Sumi. Of course. Regardless, my powers won't work on you and you know my plans so I'll just kill you now." He pulled a dagger from a side table. I backed up slowly and reached the door, but the handle was still locked. "Why are you doing this!" he examined the blade, "It's no so much important as to why, in fact it's rather obvious. So tell me how would you like to die? I could slit your throat or maybe you'd prefer death by your own hand? I could cut you up and feed you to the dogs? Actually I think I'll start with that messy hair of yours." he's really going to kill me.

Tamaki, Kyoya, and Mori all stood together at equal distances in the empty lobby. Renge, along with the rest of the host club sat at the side lines watching intently. "This is gonna be great! The fight of the century!" fanned Renge. Tamaki grinned, "It's your move." "My pleasur-" Kyoya was cut off by Mori lunging in, "Mori Jealousy Kick!" Tamaki flipped over him and landed on his toes while Mori kicked the wall in. The manager walked up to Renge, "Uh can your friends stop please?" "We're all filthy rich and will pay the damages later." "Oh alright," the tanager threw off his blazer and collared shirt to reveal a team Kyoya T shirt, "I love team Kyoya!"

"Don't cut me off!" Kyoya threw a fist at Mori who knelt down and picked him up by his torso and threw him at Tamaki. "Works for me!" they yelled. Tamaki readied his fist and Kyoya held his in front of him as he flew. "Here it's much cooler in 3-D," said Renge handing a pair of 3-D glasses to the hotel manager, "Thanks. Popcorn?" "yeah." Tamaki smashed his fist into Kyoya's into an epic fist bump that exploded! Tamaki hit some chairs and Kyoya landed on Mori's shoulders. "Listen Mori, we can kill each other later, for now let's take care of this batard." "Mm." Mori agreed. They both ran at Tamaki.

Renge and the manager did a high five, "Tag team!" "Kyoya's you're blowing our whole budget beam!" his glasses turned white in a glare and lasers of light shot out at Tamaki. there was a wild wind of explosions and fire and crumbling floors all over the place! "Tamaki's Hurricane Dance!" Tamaki did a ballet like spin kick that caused a mini Hurricane. Wild Winds from the dance and heavy rain from his kingly tears destroyed the place!

"This is so cool!" yelled Renge so manager could hear her. "Yeah but my glasses blew off!" "Here take mine," said Kaoru. "Thanks!" "This is gonna be Great in my Dojinshi!" yelled Renge. A cloud of ash started to clear and the three students looked exhausted. "Not bad you two, but do you really think you can defeat the king?" asked Tamaki. "Yeah," grunted Mori. Kyoya limped slowly over to the tired out Tamaki, "I know that look in your eyes Tamaki." "Huh?" Kyoya raised his hand to use the last bit of strength he had to smack Tamaki but it was stopped. He turned around to an angry pair of big brown eyes, "Don't you dare hurt my senpai."


	19. Chapter 19

"that last fight was so fun to write! Did anyone else notice that Mori's jealousy kick was totally lame compared to the other two? Oh yeah the plot device was cool to, ahhhh! I'm sorry Mori! I love you but you're already so cool I just wanted to others to be epic! You have your spy story so don't complain!"

Chapter 19

"Dont you dare hurt my senpai." it was Haruhi who stopped the mighty Kyoya. She stepped in front if him and looked into Tamaki's purply eyes and smacked him across the face, "What do you think you were doing! What would I have done if I had lost you or something! I know it's not my place to say things like this anymore but Senpai you should know I still like you! No I love you TAMAKI! Almost losing you made me realize that! Tamaki you're the only one for me in this universe!" She turned bright red realizing what she had just said.

Tamaki's eyes were wide, "Haruhi?" "Yeah?" He jumped with joy, "You love me! Really! You've never actually said that before!" "Geh Tamaki!" He stood up right and held her tight, "Haruhi I never want to loose you! I love you! It's all coming back now Sekushi tricked me and somehow during all that I managed to get us here?" Kyoya glared at him and so did Mori. "what?" "We'll talk about it later..." grumbled Kyoya, "Wheres Ijona?" Tamaki freaked, "Shit." the hosts went running to the elevators. "Oh god that was awesome! Call me some time Pier." "Of course miss Renge, now about the payment to fix my lobby?" "Shit."

Oh god how have I survived this long?

I ran around him into the next room, there has to another exit somewhere? Sekushi kept coming at me saying crazy and scary things. Finally I'm corned at a balcony. "Falling to your death? Now that's interesting? But I'd much rather do some damage, I know, why not cut out those brilliant green eyes before you splatter all over the pavement?" is this it? Am I really going to die here and now? He slid the blade on my neck, "Yes, I think I'll take my time on that beautiful face."

His eyes widened, a young miss sumi flashed in his mind. "You're not her!" he screamed thrusting the sword at her. The door broke down behind him and there was the host club, there was Kyoya looking at me with a knife in my stomach. "Kyoya?" he ran up to me but I felt myself loosing balance and the Sekushi pushed me off of the balcony, is this what falling feels like? "IJONA!" a hand caught mine, I struggles to keep my eyes open. "Kyoya?" I managed to lift up my head to see him struggling to keep my hand in his and trying not to fall himself.

"How cute that you two will die together," said Sekushi. Tamaki turned to Haruhi, "This man is very dangerous Haruhi and I want you to go down and wait with Renge alright?" Haruhi nodded, "Tamaki?" "yeah?" She kissed him, "I love you and only you. I know that now." She went out the door and down to the lobby. "Way to go Tamaki," nudged Hikaru. "Guys," grunted Mori. "Right! Let's go!" They ran at Sekushi. They were fast, but he was faster.

He dodged every attack they threw. He knocked the twins into each other while Tamaki went to help Kyoya. Sekushi even managed to Knock Honny out. Mori ran to his side, "Takeshi... Dont go easy on him." Mori stood up straight with darkness and hate burning through his core, "yeah." a shadow covered his eyes and he went super quickly only leaving after images and knocked sekushi's glasses off. Mori beat him into the floor and was about to lay the final blow when, "Mori!" he turned around to Ijona being supported by Tamaki and Kyoya. She was holding her stomach, trying to keep from bleeding out. "No Mori... Not like this..." "Forget him! We'll come back for him later! We need to get everyone to a hospital!" Mori stood up looking at his bloody hands, "I did this?"

Sekushi got up and jumped out the window and slid down on a pipe on the wall and vanished into the night saying, "I'll Return for you someday!"I passed out shortly after that on our way down.

The next afternoon Kyoya went to the room where Ijona was held. Her parents were waiting outside and noticed him. "Good morning Mr and Mrs Heikin?" "Kyoya," said the father. "Kyoya I need to speak to you," said the mother. "Of course." She stood up with an angry look then, to his surprise, she hugged him, "I'm so sorry. You were there for her and all I could do was send Sekushi. I'm sorry for everything I've done. Ive been so horrible, she even ran away. Please find a way to forgive me." She released him ecause she noticed he stopped breathing, "Cough ahem. Of course I forgive you. What kind of a man could I call myself if I didn't?" She sat down and cried quietly. "She's waiting for you," said mr. Heikin. Kyoya nodded and quietly opened the door.

I was sitting in a chair looking out the window. I sighed and placed my hand gently on the bandaged gash across my abdomen. I was wearing a robe provided by the hospital. "Paris is beautiful." I turned my head around, "Kyoya!" He looked sad and rushed down to me, "You're so pale." "My dad said the same thing when he came in." I tried to smile, but it was a rather sad one. "You didn't tell your parents?" "About Sekushi? No. I simply said when I ran away I was attacked by a thug, thats when you guys found me and took me here. The doctor is just MIA now." "Why didn't you report him?"

I looked back out the window at Paris, "Because he did it for love. I didn't have the heart to have the woman he loves want him dead." I held up a small black note book, "This is a book he kept on him recovered at the hotel room. It's like a personal memoir of the time he spent with mom. From his childhood all the way to her leaving hospital care." Kyoya skimmed it and put it down, "What's wrong Ijona?" I wiped my tears away with the back of my hand, "The doctor says he missed my stomach and any other vital organs, But..."

I looked at my palm and then back at Kyoya, "He... I can't bear children." Kyoya didn't know how to react to this. "Is it strange I feel like I've lost a child even though I never came close to having one?" Kyoya smiled and nudged me a little, "That's alright." "hmm?" "We're still in high school so we don't have to think about it. When the time comes and we want a child we can adopt okay?" I smiled at this, "That's what I was hoping you'd say! I mean think about it there are so many homeless kids out there! Haha and don't say we don't have to think about it." I started to laugh. "Why not?" he was confused and I kissed his cheek, "isn't Tamaki a kid we gave to take care of?" he laughed with me, "You mean an infant."

We laughed a little and then looked out the window. He knelt down, "As I was saying. Ahem. It wasn't very official before so," he pulled out a little black box, "Ijona Heikin will you marry me?"

The End

A special thanks to everyone who supported me and my crap writing. An extra big thank you goes out to Aurorarose1001. In a way I feel like you supported me the most in writing this sequel, you know with all your comments and compliments. Oh god I'm crying. Anyways your support means a lot to me and I feel so blessed when ever I check my email and find out someone liked my story because I put a ton of work into those and when people say really mean things about it, it sucks. I know my grammar is so off so I'm just gonna applaud everyone who managed to figure out what I was trying to say. Please continue to read my shtuff and I bet I'm getting annoying but a friggen huge thanks to all of you! You all get a free week with the host club! I'd make it more but thats expensive! A grand total of 8 million yen! Haha had to. Alright I'm gonna get out of your hair and THANKS AGAIN! Oh god and school starts tomorrow so I won't w updating as quickly as usual. Thanks home slices!


End file.
